Sugar Baby
by Ryousei no Hexe
Summary: Kehidupan Hyuuga Hinata, berubah drastis ketika menerima sebuah kesepakatan dari seorang pria bernama Tobirama Senju. Hal-hal berat mulai dia rasakan. Namun, hal itu tidak membuatnya mundur. Karena dengan julukannya, dia bisa bertahan hidup dengan bergelimang harta tanpa perlu bekerja keras. Namun, pria itu, Uchiha Madara datang dan mengubah semuanya menjadi lebih berwarna..
1. Chapter 1

_**| Sugar Baby |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

" _ **A Sugar Baby"**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ruangan itu terlihat sangat berantakan, tidak. Berantakan tidak cukup menggambarkan ruangan yang bernuansa _soft purple_ itu. Pecahan kaca, bercak darah, air teh yang mengotori lantai dan karpet persia, serta buket bunga yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi keindahan bentuknya.

Hyuuga Hinata, perempuan berusia 21 tahun itu mengumpat sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia tidak menyangka akan tiba waktunya dimana dia dilabrak oleh isteri dari pria yang dikencaninya selama dua tahun terakhir. Pria paruh baya yang sudah membiayai dan memfasilitasi hidupnya menjadi lebih baik, seorang pengusaha batu bara yang sangat sukses dan memiliki isteri yang sangat mengerikan.

Tobirama Senju, pria berusia 49 tahun yang masih memiliki kharisma dan aura kuat itulah teman kencan si cantik nakal Hyuuga Hinata. Pria yang secara tidak sengaja ditabrak dan dikotori setelan jasnya yang seharga dua tahun gaji Hinata kala bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe tempat pertama kali mereka berjumpa dua tahun lalu.

Hinata yang pada saat itu sudah pasrah menerima umpatan dan makian dari Tobirama hanya menganga seperti gadis autis saat mendengar suara berat nan tajam milik pria bermata ruby itu, 'seksi'. Itulah kata pertama yang Hinata dengar dari dirinya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, setelah insiden tabrakan itu Tobirama sering mengunjungi kafe sekedar untuk duduk sambil memperhatikan Hinata sambil meneguk satu gelas kopi pahit. Hubungan diantara mereka mulai dekat, hingga pada akhirnya Tobirama mengetahui fakta bahwa Hinata hidup sebatang kara dan harus menghidupi biaya sekolah dan biaya hidup dirinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, pria dengan surai putih itu menawari Hinata sebuah perjanjian yang cukup menarik. Hinata harus menjadi teman kencannya atau selingkuhannya atau apapun itu. Dan sebagai gantinya, Tobirama akan menanggung semua biaya hidup dan sekolah Hinata sampai jenjang Universitas atau sampai waktu yang tidak terbatas.

Awalnya si cantik Hyuuga merasa ragu dengan tawaran itu. Namun logika dan akal sehatnya membuat dia sadar, bahwa dia sudah sangat lelah dengan semua beban hidup yang dimilikinya. Tanpa Hinata sadari, dia sudah melibatkan dirinya pada situasi rumit dan berbahaya.

Satu kecupan ringan diberikan Tobirama kala Hinata bersedia menyutujui kesepakatan yang dia tawarkan. Dan kecupan itulah yang membuat Hinata sadar, bahwa Tobirama Senju, pria kaya raya yang akan merubah dunianya.

.

.

.

Masih enggan beranjak dari sofa empuknya, Hinata masih setia berbaring sambil memegang pelipisnya yang terluka. Mei Terumi, wanita berusia 43 tahun, seorang pemilik _brand_ kosmetik ternama sekaligus isteri dari _Sugar Daddy_ -nya.

Wanita berambut merah _maroon_ itu memporak-porandakan seluruh isi apartemen mewahnya. Apartemen pemberian dari Tobirama yang diberikannya seminggu setelah mereka berkencan. Hinata yang baru pulang dari makan malamnya bersama Tobirama dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Mei didalam apartemennya. Wanita itu menunggu kepulangan dirinya dengan duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu dan terjadilah aksi kesetanan yang membuat seluruh isi apartemen itu menjadi seperti sekarang.

Hinata mengerjapkan kelopak matanya kala mendengar pintu apartemennya yang terbuka. Dia sudah tidak peduli jika wanita garang itu kembali lagi dan membuat apartemennya hancur, atau yang lebih mengerikan lagi dia akan membunuhnya. Hinata membuang nafas kasar, dan memilih untuk meringkuk dan memejamkan matanya erat.

Namun, suara berat yang terdengar memburu itu menarik kesadarannya untuk merasa terkejut, khawatir, dan lega secara bersamaan.

"Baby?"

Tobirama Senju, berdiri dihadapannya dengan raut wajah keras dan kedua telapak tangannya yang mengepal. Pria paruh baya itu duduk bersimpuh sambil meraba-raba tubuh Hinata. Memastikan tidak ada luka fatal yang disebabkan oleh isterinya.

Hinata memandang Tobirama dengan sendu, air mata mulai meleleh dari sudut matanya. Wanita Hyuuga itu memeluk leher sang daddy dan mulai terisak dengan pelan entah karena apa.

"D-daddy.."

Pria itu mengelus surai panjang Hinata, mencoba menenangkan sambil mengecupi puncak kepalanya dengan manja.

"Aku minta maaf, soal Mei."

Hinata menggeleng, tidak seharusnya pria bermata ruby itu meminta maaf atas perlakuan isterinya. Karena dalam masalah ini, kesalahan memang mutlak dari Hinata. Satu dorongan pelan Hinata lakukan hingga membuat keduanya bertatap. Telapak tangan besar Tobirama mengelus luka Hinata, tidak ada darah yang keluar, hanya tersisa bercak darah yang mengering disekitar pelipisnya.

"Kau terluka."

"Hanya luka kecil."

Bibir tipis berwarna kecokelatan itu tertarik, menampilkan senyuman menawan yang Hinata sukai dari pria yang hampir berumur setengah abad itu. Tangan besarnya menarik tubuh mungil Hinata dengan pelan, membawa wanita Hyuuga itu pada pelukan hangat.

"Mei, dia sedang mengandung." Tobirama terkekeh pelan setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Hinata, "Kau tahu kan Babby, aku memang mencintai isteriku meski dia sangat menyebalkan."

Mei Terumi, akhirnya mengandung untuk pertama kalinya selama usia pernikahan mereka. Meski diusianya yang tidak lagi muda, Mei masih bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seperti biasa. Hanya saja harus ekstra hati-hati dalam masa kandungannya.

Hinata tidak terkejut mendengar penuturan Tobirama. Pria itu memang mencintai isterinya dan mulai iseng mencari suasana baru karena rasa kecewanya pada Mei yang tak kunjung mengandung benihnya. Wanita Hyuuga itu menggulum senyum, merasa ikut senang dengan kabar yang diceritakan oleh teman kencannya.

"Daddy, aku senang. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang Ayah."

"Hm.."

"Daddy, bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja semua ini?" tubuh Hinata terdorong dengan pelan, Tobirama memandang Hinata dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan. Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan pria itu padanya.

"Yah, Daddy akan segera mempunyai anak dan aku rasa hidup Daddy sudah sempurna sekarang."

"Baby, bagaimana dengamu?"

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja." Hinata menggulum senyum

Ya, Hinata memang baik-baik saja. Karena hubungan mereka hanya sekedar teman kencan. Hubungan yang saling menguntungkan satu sama lain dengan tidak melibatkan perasaan didalamnya. Baik itu Hinata atau Tobirama, keduanya tidak merasakan apapun yang lebih dari kata nyaman. Hanya sekedar nyaman dalam menemani satu sama lain. Baik itu mengobrol, makan, liburan, bahkan seks sekalipun. Mereka berdua memang menikmati itu semua, tetapi tidak sampai saling menaruh perasaan yang cukup dalam.

Tobirama tersenyum, lalu memangut bibir seksi milik baby-nya dengan penuh hasrat. Hinata yang sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti itu hanya menerima dan ikut menikmati. Karena Hinata bukanlah wanita yang munafik, ia mengakui jika bercinta dengan pria ini adalah suatu kenikmatan yang menyenangkan.

Dan tidak ada salahnya, menghabiskan sisa kebersamaan mereka dengan bercinta diatas sofa, dengan luka yang sedikit mengering, juga keadaan ruangan yang seperti kapal pecah. Karena jika hasrat sudah berbicara, maka akal dan logika pun menjadi tumpul.

Tidak ada bagian tubuh dari keduanya yang tidak dijamah. Usapan, elusan, bahkan erangan nikmat memenuhi ruang apartemen yang kacau itu. Tobirama, dengan segala pengalaman dan keahliannya memanjakkan Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya.

Pekikkan kecil terdengar kala bagian kebanggan pria itu mulai memasuki dirinya. Meski sudah tidak menyandang status gadis lagi, Hinata memanglah sangat rapat dan Tobirama sangat puas akan hal itu. Merasakan bagian dirinya yang dicengkram dengan kuat membuat sensasi nikmat tiada tara

Peluh membanjiri keduanya, sofa berderit seirama dengan tempo yang Tobirama ciptakan. Menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lembut dan terkesan sensual. Hinata melengguh, menggigit bibir bagian bawah, dan mendesah halus karena gelombang kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Tempo gerakkan Tobirama mulai meningkat, membuat tubuh Hinata berguncang dengan indahnya. Seringaian terukir dari kedua sudut bibirnya kala melihat Hinata yang meracau tidak jelas meminta gerakkannya dipercepat.

"D-daddy, fasrter, a-ahh,, p-please"

Tidak ada kata yang terucap, hanya geraman dan lengguhan yang keluar dari mulut Tobirama. Pria itu menunduk dan membawa Hinata pada ciuman panas, liar, dan memabukkan.

Suara desahan keras Hinata menggema, kala bibir tipis kecokelatan itu berpindah untuk mencumbu ceruk lehernya yang sudah dibanjiri dengan peluh.

"A-ahh,, d-daddyh, ohh,, emhh"

"Yeah, call me baby, just call me.."

Hinata semakin merapat, menegang dan mulai melengkung keatas dengan perlahan. Surga kenikmatan yang mereka cari tidak jauh lagi, hanya tinggal beberapa hentakkan dan mereka meraup kenikmatan bersama.

"A-aku, d-dad-ah,, ahh,,,"

"Hi-hinatah, arghh.."

Merekan mencapai puncaknya. Suara desahan itu terganti dengan tawa renyah yang terdengar lelah dari keduanya. Mereka saling menempelkan keningnya, tertawa dan merasa puas dengan sesi percintaan mereka.

"D-daddyh, terima kasih." hanya tiga kata yang mewakili ucapan perpisahan mereka.

"Tidak masalah, Baby."

Hinata menggulum senyum, merasa lega dengan perpisahan mereka, "Baby, apa kau akan mencari pria sepertiku lagi?"

Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, namun pikirannya berkecamuk dengan hal yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana jika dia kembali dilabrak oleh seorang isteri untuk yang kedua kalinya? Hinata meringis membayangkan pikirannya itu.

"Hinata, tidak ada yang bisa aku berikan setelah ini. Semuanya berada dalam kuasa isteriku."

"Aku tahu dan aku akan mencari lagi Sugar Daddy yang baru."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu, karena aku memang lah seorang Sugar Baby."

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	2. Chapter 2

_**| Sugar Baby |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

" _ **Fire meet Gasoline"**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pandangan seperti itu, sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Hinata. Pandangan sinis dan merendahkan yang kerap kali dia terima di lingkungan Universitas tempat dia menimba ilmu. Para perempuan akan berbisik-bisik kala mereka berpapasan. Bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang terang-terangan menyebut dirinya seorang wanita murahan, gundik pria tua, pelacur, jalang, ataupun sebutan-sebutan yang lainnya.

Semua perkataan itu tidak Hinata dengar, yang Hinata pikirkan adalah bagaima dia bertahan hidup dengan mewah tanpa harus kembali bekerja keras seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Hinata tidak peduli, selama itu tidak merugikan mereka yang menggunjing, dia tidak peduli.

Hari-hari yang dilaluinya di Universitas hanya sebatas belajar, belajar dan belajar. Tidak ada teman, aktivitas klub atau apapun itu dan tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi hanya seputar ruang kelas, perpustakaan, dan kantin.

Percayalah, kantin adalah tempat yang paling tidak ingin dia kunjungi. Karena disana, Hinata akan merasa berada didalam neraka yang tak berapi. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang sangat malas untuk memasak dan membawa bekal sendiri.

.

.

.

Hinata merenggangkan tubuhnya, merasa pegal karena telah duduk selama dua setengah jam. Perkuliahan hari ini sudah selesai dan ekonomi bisnis adalah ilmu yang dia ambil. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya kala itu, lebih memilih ilmu bisnis daripada kedokteran yang menjadi impiannya sejak kecil.

Satu-persatu buku ia masukkan kedalam tas mahalnya dengan malas, tugas perkuliahan semakin menggunung disisa-sisa semesternya. Hanya tinggal satu tahun lagi dan ia akan mendapatkan gelar sarjana.

Wanita Hyuuga itu merasa bingung, setelah dua minggu sejak perpisahannya dengan Tobirama kegiatannya menjadi monoton. Hanya seputar pergi ke kampus, belanja dan tidur.

Tabungannya juga sudah mulai menipis, uang yang dia dapatkan selama kencannya dengan Tobirama dengan perlahan terkuras. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan dan uangnya akan habis dengan mengenaskan. Hinata sedikit merutuk dengan kebiasaannya yang gila belanja. Tas, sepatu, baju, dan segala antek-antek barang brandednya.

Salahkan Daddy-nya yang sedari awal sangat memanjakan dirinya dengan segala barang mewah. Apapun yang diinginkannya pasti Tobirama berikan, tanpa berkomentar dan tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun. Hanya dengan syarat mereka harus bercinta dengan panas setelahnya.

Hinata menghela nafas kasar, otaknya berpikir untuk mencoba mencari teman kencan baru sekaligus mesin uangnya untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Setidakya, dia harus kembali berkencan dengan pria kaya sampai kuliahnya selesai.

Sseperti orang gila, Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya pada meja sambil mengumpat dengan kasar. Namun, kegiatannya berhenti kala mendengar suara yang sudah familiar itu menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

Disana, lelaki pirang bermata sebiru samudera berdiri tak jauh dari kursi tempat Hinata duduk. Dia, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki tampan dengan kulit eksotis yang menggoda itu sedang memandang khawatir padanya.

Selalu saja, lelaki pirang itu selalu menyapa dirinya meski Hinata acuhkan sekalipun. Hinata tahu, Naruto memang lelaki yang baik, pribadinya yang ramah dan murah senyum pada setiap orang, tanpa melihat status sosial atau derajat.

"Bukan urusanmu, Namikaze-san." sahutan judes dari Hinata hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa renyah darinya

"Kau memang tidak berubah ya? Selalu saja dingin."

Hinata tidak habis pikir, mengapa Naruto tidak pernah bosan atau jengkel dengan sikap Hinata yang dengan gamblang menolak untuk diperhatikan oleh dirinya.

"Namikaze-san, aku su-"

"Biarkan wanita itu, dobe."

Sumpah demi apapun yang terjadi, Hinata sangat kesal mendengar suara berat dan tajam itu menginterupsi perkataannya. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, memastikan eksistensi sahabat emo-nya yang kini sudah berdiri tepat disamping tubuh jangkungnya dengan wajah datar.

"Teme, apa maksudmu? Aku hanya- hei Hinata! Aku belum selesai berbicara."

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Hinata dengan cepat meninggalkan kedua pria itu. Dirinya malas jika harus terlibat percakapan dengan kedua kasanova dikampusnya.

Hal itu sangat merepotkan dan mengganggu, terakhir kali dia mendapat cacian tidak jelas dari seorang perempuan hanya karena Naruto menawarinya makan bersama dikantin.

Memangnya apa yang salah dari ajakan Naruto? Hanya karena fakta dirinya seorang simpanan om-om kaya raya dan itu membuat mereka benci padanya? Oh ayolah, memangnya mereka hidup di jaman apa sekarang? Pelacur berserakan dimana-mana dan gaya hidup juga sudah bebas. Mereka hanya orang tolol yang menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk menggunjing kehidupan Hinata.

Hinata juga menjamin, bahwa mereka juga memiliki gaya hidup yang bebas, bahkan liar. Hanya saja, yang membedakan dia dengan mereka adalah mereka melakukannya dengan rapi dan sangat hati-hati, tidak seperti dirinya yang dengan gamblang merubah penampilan dan gaya hidupnya yang mewah dari seorang gadis miskin menjadi wanita kaya.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang jengkel pria yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan datar. Lelaki berkulit tan itu menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Teme! Gara-gara kau Hinata jadi pergi begitu saja."

"Hn."

"Aku ingin mendekatinya, karena dia sudah putus dengan pria tua itu."

Uchiha Sasuke, nama lelaki itu masih diam dan tidak menanggapi. Helaan nafas kasar keluar dari mulut Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja dengan perasaan kesal.

"Putus, eh."

Bungsu Uchiha itu bergumam, menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit lalu berkata

"Menarik, Hyuuga."

.

.

.

Hinata membanting tasnya dengan kasar, berjalan ke dapur dan meneguk air dingin dari lemari es. Nafasnya terengah, sumpah serapah tidak berhenti ia ucapkan. Demi Tuhan, dia merasa jengkel dan marah hari ini.

Lelaki sialan, Uchiha Sasuke. Si penjahat kelamin yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan benci dan merendahkan. Hinata memang tidak suka dengan lelaki arogan macam Uchiha Sasuke. Entah karena apa, Hinata tidak ingat mengapa ia begitu tidak menyukai lelaki itu.

Lupakan soal Uchiha brengsek dan fokus kembali memikirkan target kencannya, Hinata bebrgegas mengambil laptop mahalnya dan mengotak-atik sesuatu.

Apa yang Hinata cari bermunculan dibeberapa artikel. 'Pengusaha Sukses' dua kata itu yang Hinata cari dalam internet. Tentunya dia mencari pengusaha sukses di Jepang dan beberapa nama beserta foto bermunculan dengan cepat.

Bibir tipis nan seksi itu tersenyum kala melihat foto Tobirama Senju nangkring dalam layar laptonya. Ternyata mantan Daddy-nya itu memang sangat kaya raya, tidak heran pria itu bisa memberikan apapun yang dia minta.

Hinata terus mencari dan membaca beberapa profil dalam artikel. Alisnya mengerut kala melihat foto dengan nama Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Madara. Lidahnya berdecak, Uchiha Fugaku 52 tahun dan Uchiha Madara 51 tahun dua Uchiha bersaudara. Mereka berdua memang terlihat tampan, tapi Hinata mengurungkan niatnya karena teringat dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan artikel yang memuat seorang pria berambut putih dengan masker hitam yang menempel ketat diwajahnya. 'Hatake Kakashi, pengusaha muda dan kaya raya dibidang intertaiment. Presdir dari sebuah agensi dan stasiun TV swasta'

Bingo! Hinata sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari dan dia memekik kala membaca berita bahwa Hatake Kakashi baru berusia 41 tahun dan yang paling mengejutkan ia mendapat fakta bahwa pria itu masih melajang.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Hinata mendapat informasi bahwa Kakashi akan melakukan pertemuan bisnis di restoran sebuah hotel malam ini tepat pada pukul tujuh malam. Tanpa membuang waktu, Hinata melesat kekamar untuk bersiap karena waktunya hanya tersisa dua jam dari sekarang.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan _Lexus ES_ yang dikendarai Hinata membelah jalanan kota. Hinata nampak senang, tampilannya sangat memukau malam ini. Mini dress ketat berwarna hitam itu melekat dengan sempurna ditubuhnya. Rambut yang dikepang sebagian kebelakang dan nampak bergelombang diujungnya. Lipstik merah yang menggoda, juga sepatu heels runcing tujuh senti yang membalut kaki putinya.

Dirinya tidak sabar, ingin segera bertemu dengan Hatake Kakashi. Mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya dan menjadikan pria itu sebagai Daddy-nya yang baru. Jika Hinata berhasil malam ini, maka dia tidak perlu menghawatirkan tabungannya yang semakin menipis.

Lobi hotel itu sangat luas, beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang nampak melirik kearah Hinata denga penasaran. Beberapa pria bersiul menggoda, mencoba menarik perhatian Hinata hanya untuk sekedar menoleh dan membalas pandangan mereka.

Diliriknya jam yang terikat dipergelangan tangannya, Hinata bergegas menuju ke restoran, tempat Hatake Kakashi akan melakukan pertemuan. Hinata menekan tombol 18 dalam elevator, ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan tidak sabaran.

Lidahnya berdecak sebal kala elevator berhenti di angka 14, pintu elevator terbuka menandakan akan ada pengguna lain yang masuk. Hinata sedikit terkejut, disana berdiri seorang pria dewasa berambut jabrik dengan bola mata hitam yang sedang menatap dirinya tajam.

Pria itu masuk dan berdiri tepat disamping tubuh sintal Hinata. Suasana mendadak menjadi canggung, Hinata melirik pria yang kini tengah menolehkan pandangannya yang tajam lewat bulu mata lentiknya.

Hinata berdehehm, merasa risih dan gelagapan kala terus dipandangi oleh pria tersebut. Wanita Hyuuga itu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, kebiasaan dirinya jika sedang dalam keadaan gugup atau bingung.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Hinata merasa elevator yang ia naiki terasa lama. Mereka baru sampai di lantai lima belas, masih tersisa tiga lantai lagi dan Hinata bisa keluar dari pria aneh yang terus menatapnya dengan tajam.

Hinata meremas dompet hitam yang dibawanya, pria itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba mengecup leher bagian samping milik Hinata. Kaki jenjang itu reflek menggeser dan merapat kedinding elevator.

Jantung Hinata berpesta, detakan itu seperti musik dj yang berdentum dengan keras. Karena takut dan tidak tahan, Hinata dengan berani menatap wajah pria itu dan berkata

"Menjauh dariku Tuan! Atau aku akan-"

Umpatan dan hardikan yang ingin Hinata lontarkan terputus kala bibir pria itu memangut bibirnya dengan cepat. Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya, terkejut dengan ciuman dadakan yang diberikan pria jangkung itu padanya.

Hinata meronta, mencoba mendorong dada bidang pria itu adar melepaskan pangutannya. Pangutan itu semakin cepat, panas dan bergairah. Hinata yang mulai lemas menghentikan aksi dorongnya dan mulai ikut hanyut dalam ciuman yang ditawarkan pria asing itu padanya.

Jujur saja, ciuman ini terasa berbeda. Berbeda dengan ciuman Tobirama yang biasa Hinata rasakan. Pria itu membawa kedua tangan Hinata agar memeluk lehernya dengan manja. Pria itu menyeringai tipis disela ciumannya, Hinata Hyuuga menyukai ciumannya.

Nafas mereka terdengar memburu, elevator masih menunjukkan angka 16. Ciuman mereka terhenti, kening Hinata menempel pada dada bidang sang pria. Telapak tangan yang besar itu nampak mulai menggerayangi tubuh bagian belakang Hinata, desahan lirih lolos dari bibir seksinya kala telapak tangan itu meremas bokongnya dengan lembut.

Telapak tangan itu kembali merayap dibalik rambut panjang Hinata, menyentuh tengkuk dan menarik sedikit rambutnya agar wajah Hinata mendongak dan menatap langsung ke obsidan miliknya.

"Sial! Kau sangat menggairahkan." Pria itu menggeram frustasi

Kedua pipi Hinata merona, menatap sayu kearah pria itu seolah memberikan isyarat supaya pria itu kembali mencumbuinya dengan bergairah. Dan tatapan itu dibalas dengan ciuman yang kedua.

Tubuh Hinata semakin menempel, terjebak diantara dinding elevator dan tubuh pria itu. Ciuman mereka semakin liar, Hinata meremas lembut surai hitam sang pria dengan gemas. Lidah bertemu dengan lidah, membelai, menari dan saling mengecap satu sama lain.

Satu tungkai kaki Hinata diarahkan pria itu agar memeluk pinggangnya, kembali berusaha mengikis jarak keduanya yang kini hanya terhalang oleh kain yang dipakai mereka masing-masing.

Cumbuan mereka semakin tidak terkendali, jas hitam yang membalut tubuh kekar pria itu kini teronggok dibawah kaki mereka. Rambut Hinata yang kusut dan saliva yang menetes dari dagu keduanya akibat ciuman mereka yang liar.

Pintu elevator berdenting, menandakan bahwa mereka sudah berada dilantai delapan, tujuan utama Hinata datang ke hotel ini. Pria itu melepas pangutannya, menyeka saliva dan berdecak lalu mengumpat dengan kasar.

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya, meraup oksigen sebanyak ia mampu. Pria itu menatap dua pelayan hotel yang kini melongo menatap kearahnya di depan pintu elevator yang terbuka.

Kedua pelayan itu tidak bekedip melihat posisi sepasang pria dan wanita yang tengah bercumbu dengan panas. Mata pria itu berkilat marah dan membuat kedua pelayan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Tajam, pekat, dan intimidatif.

Bunyi ting kembali terdengar, menandakan pintu elevator kembali tertutup dan berlanjut kelantai selanjutnya.

Tubuh Hinata merosot, kedua kakinya sudah lemas dan tidak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Pria itu memungut jasnya dan memakaikan jas itu pada tubuh Hinata.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Hinata sudah berada dalam dekapan pria itu lagi. Namun bukan sebuah pelukan, melainkan gendongan bridal style. Pria itu menekan tombol dengan tergesa, lantai teratas yang berada dihotel tersebut.

.

.

.

Pria jabrik itu menurunkan Hinata di sofa kamar yang mereka masuki. Hinata masih diam sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria itu yang kini sedang menggulung lengan kemejanya dan mengambil sebotol minuman keras lengkap dengan dua gelas cantik yang ditangannya.

Hinata menerima gelas yang berisi cairan merah pekat yang sangat harum, pria itu meminum wine-nya dengan masih tetap memandang kearah Hinata.

"Aku, menginginkanmu."

Suara berat yang sarat akan nafsu dan gairah itu terdengar begitu menggoda bagi Hinata. Namun, akal sehatnya menampar dirinya mengenai tujuan utama kedatangannya kehotel ini.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi saya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang disini."

Suara itu, sangat berbahaya. Suara halus nan lembut dan sedikit serak karena lelah paska percumbuan mereka dalam elevator. Hinata melihat pegangan pria itu pada gelasnya mengerat.

"Tidak, kau harus bersamaku."

Hinata mengeryitkan kedua alisnya, apa-apaan pria didepannya itu? Memutuskan dengan seenaknya saja tanpa persetujuan darinya.

"Maaf Tuan tapi-"

"Apapun akan aku berikan, Sugar Baby."

"Maaf?"

"Uchiha Madara. Daddy-mu yang baru."

Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya, tidak percaya dengan pria yang kini menyeringai seksi kepadanya. Uchiha. Hinata tidak percaya jika pria yang sangat menggoda ini adalah Uchiha Madara. Pria berusia 51 tahun sekaligus kerabat dari si lelaki brengsek Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun, keterkejutan itu berubah menjadi ide yang sangat menarik. Hinata bisa menangkap keinginan besar Madara terhadap dirinya dan satu ide terlintas begitu saja dalam otaknya. Jika dia berkencan dengan Uchiha Madara, maka dia akan berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata memang tidak mau berurusan dengan Sasuke, namun akan berbeda ceritanya jika dibelakangnya ada Uchiha Madara.

Hinata tersenyum, mulai terbiasa dengan interaksi anehnya dengan Madara.

"Jadi, Daddy. Apakah kau kaya raya?"

Satu pertanyaan yang mengundang gelak tawa seorang Uchiha sekelas Madara. Pria itu tertawa dengan keras merasa konyol dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

"Ya Baby, aku sangat kaya raya." Ungkapnya dengan congkak

Hinata kembali tersenyum sambil menyesap wine-nya dengan gerakan sensual. Dan hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan tajam milik Madara.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi, Daddy. Apa kau-"

"Aku tidak memiliki isteri, aku duda jika kau memang ingin tahu."

Pengakuan itu semakin membuat senyuman Hinata melebar. Uchiha Madara, duda kaya raya akan menjadi Sugar Daddy-nya yang baru.

Hinata meletakkan gelasnya, melepas jam tangan, dan perhiasan lainnya. Madara masih setia menyaksikan gerak-gerik Hinata dengan intens. Sepatu heels yang dikenakannya ia lepas dengan perlahan.

Hinata melipat kedua kakinya dan duduk bersimpuh diatas sofa. Merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berucap dengan penuh gairah.

"Daddy, I am yours."

"That's great idea, My Baby."

Bagai seekor singa jantan yang melihat rusa, Uchiha Madara memangut bibir tipis Hinata secepat kilat. Menggendong tubuh Hinata menuju ranjang yang tidak jauh dari sofa tempat mereka duduk. Bak orang kesetanan, malam ini Uchiha Madara mengabisi Hinata dengan semua gairah yang dimilikinya.

Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, dia telah melupakan tujuan utamanya datang kehotel ini. Hatake Kakashi, kini lenyap dari pikirannya. Sepertinya berkencan dengan Uchiha Madara akan sangat menarik dan malam ini dia hanya perlu mendesah dan menikmati apa yang diberikan pria Uchiha itu padanya.

.

.

.

 _ **BERSAMBUNG**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**| Sugar Baby |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

" _ **Wind of Fire"**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jika membicarakan harta, martabat, dan kekuasaan, maka salah satu nama yang pasti terdengar adalah Uchiha. Salah satu klan bangsawan yang masih terisa dari garis keturunan jaman keshogunan. Tidak ada yang tidak mereka miliki. Baik itu fisik, kecerdasan atau apapun itu.

Uchiha memanglah terpandang dan semua orang di Jepang mengakui akan fakta itu. Jika ada hal yang mereka inginkan, maka itu akan mereka miliki, salah satunya adalah seorang wanita.

Jika seorang Uchiha sudah tertarik dan jatuh hati, maka disaat itulah kemutlakan muncul. Segala cara akan dilakukan, tidak peduli itu cara keji atau cara yang hina sekalipun. Karena mereka, para Uchiha. Akan mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu mengerjap perlahan, secercah sinar mentari menelusup dengan lembut melalui celah gorden jendela yang terbuka. Iris perak keunguan itu mulai nampak dengan perlahan, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya.

Hinata menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk, baru kali ini dia merasakan sensasi bercinta dengan liar layaknya binatang buas. Satu fakta baru yang harus Hinata akui, bahwa Uchiha Madara bukanlah pria tua yang biasa.

Bagaimana bisa pria berusia 51 tahun itu mampu menggaulinya sampai pukul empat pagi nonstop tanpa jeda sedikitpun, hanya untuk sekedar minum atau melakukan suatu kegiatan yang lain.

Disibakkannya selimut putih yang menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya dengan perlahan. Hinata berdecak sebal, kini seluruh tubunya penuh dengan bercak merah. Jejak percintaan gila mereka semalam.

Wanita Hyuuga itu meringis, merasakan area kewanitaannya yang terasa ngilu. Makian dan umpatan kasar mulai keluar dari mulut manisnya. Lihat, bahkan dia tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar dengan kedua tungkai kakinya yang juga dipenuhi bercak merah.

Menyerah dengan keadaan, Hinata menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Menahan selimut putih itu sampai dada. Iris pearlnya menelusuri ruangan kamar hotel, mencari eksistensi dari pria puas yang menghabisinya tanpa ampun semalam.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka, Hinata sedikit waspada jika yang datang ke kamarnya itu bukanlah Madara. Namun perasaan was-was itu hilang kala tubuh jangkung dengan rambut hitam jabrik itu tertangkap oleh pandangannya.

Uchiha Madara, berjalan dengan napas sedikit terengah entah karena apa. Kaus hitam ketat yang digunakan pria itu nampak basah, bulir keringat menetes dari kening dan dagunya.

Madara beringsut mendekati Hinata yang sedang menatap heran kearahnya. Seringaian tipis itu kembali ia tampakkan. Hinata memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, merasa malas dengan seringaian berbahaya yang ditampilkan pria tua itu padanya.

"Tampaknya bayi kecilku sudah sadar. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Hinata mematung, melihat gerak-gerik Madara yang sedang melepaskan kaus hitam ketatnya. Kedua pipi Hinata merona, merasakan desiran aneh kala melihat tubuh telanjang pria didepannya.

Madara menaikkan satu alisnya heran, melihat Hinata yang memalingkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah. Alih-alih menjawab sapaan sayang dan langka yang diberikannya pada seorang wanita.

"Hey Baby."

"Buruk. Kau lihat? Seluruh tubuhku dipenuhi bercak merah dan aku tidak bisa berdiri hanya untuk sekedar mengambil air minum."

Pria Uchiha itu terkekeh pelan, kala melihat Hinata menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya untuk mengadukan perbuatan pria itu pada dirinya.

Madara menaiki ranjang dengan perlahan, menarik sejumput rambut Hinata yang kusut dan mengendusnya dengan pelan. Hinata diam, membiarkan pria tua itu melakukan kegiatannya.

Bau keringat tercium dengan jelas menguar dari tubuh Madara. Hinata menghirup aroma tubuh itu dengan seksama. Aroma pinus dan oek menggelitik hidung kecilnya. Telapak tangan besar itu mulai beraksi, menggerayangi tubuh bagian bawah Hinata dengan perlahan.

Satu desahan lolos dari bibir Hinata dan itu membuat gairah Madara terbakar dengan mudah. Seharusnya Hinata tahu, bahwa dengan sedikit saja erangan dan desahan yang ia lontarkan maka pria itu akan segera menghabisinya.

"Daddy, aku haus."

Suara serak itu menghentikan jamahan yang dilakukan Madara. Obsidan itu tampak berkabut dan bergairah kala menatap Hinata. Mengalah karena tatapan sayu dan menyedihkan yang dilancarkan Hinata, Madara beringsut menuruni ranjang dan mengambil segelas air dari meja.

Pria itu kembali menaiki ranjang dan menindih tubuh Hinata yang masih bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Alih-alih memberikan gelas itu pada Hinata, Madara malah meneguk air itu sampai tersisa setengah. Hinata yang merasa sebal dengan kelakuan Madara hanya membuang napas kasar.

Madara menundukkan kepalanya dan membawa Hinata pada ciuman lembut. Hinata bisa merasakan air yang mulai memasuki kerongkongannya. Uchiha Madara, pria itu memberi Hinata minum lewat mulutnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk."

Senyum tipis diberikan Madara kala mendengar respon dari wanita yang ia duduki. Pria itu menggeserkan tubuhnya ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya seperti Hinata dan membawa kepala wanita itu untuk menyender disebelah bahunya yang telanjang.

"Daddy, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hm? Sekitar jam sepuluh mungkin."

"Hah?!"

Madara terkejut dengan respon Hinata yang berlebihan. Hinata menyibakkan selimut dan berusaha menuruni ranjang.

"Hey, kau tak apa?"

Madara terlihat khawatir melihat Hinata yang berjalan dengan tertatih dan mengambil kemeja putihnya yang kebesaran. Hinata memakai kemeja Madara dan kembali berjalan dengan susah payah ke sisi ranjang.

"Aku ada kelas, Prof. Ibiki. Dan aku harus datang ke kelasnya."

Madara mengerutkan kedua alisnya, merasa tidak suka dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi." suara tajam dan rendah itu membuat Hinata jengkel

"Daddy, mengertilah. Aku harus kuliah."

"Untuk apa kau kuliah? Kau sudah hidup denganku, Baby."

Hinata menjambak rambutnya frustrasi. Pria tua yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam itu ternyata sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan Tobirama saja tidak sampai seperti ini padanya.

"Aku akan kuliah, titik. Dan kau Daddy, kau tidak boleh melarangku untuk kuliah!"

Uchiha Madara, pria berusia 51 tahun itu melongo dengan kejadian barusan. Dia tidak menyangka, seumur hidupnya tidak ada seorang wanita pun yang berani berbicara dengan keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke wajahnya.

Hinata, wanita tengik itu berani memerintahnya dengan kesal. Madara terkekeh pelan, merasa lucu dan konyol dengan kelakuan Hinata yang kini terlihat kesusahan untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Hyuuga Hinata, kau memang berbahaya." gumamnya sambil kembali terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

Seluruh mata penguhuni kantin Universitas kini tertuju padanya. Lirikan tajam dan merendahkan itu kembali Hinata rasakan. Beberapa perempuan saling berbisik, sementara para lelaki menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

Hinata menmbuang napasnya kasar, berusaha mencari meja kosong namun dia belum menemukan meja sama sekali. Hari ini kantin sangat ramai dan Hinata sangat kesal dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Oooyy Hinata! Sebelah sini."

Suara itu menggema diseluruh kantin. Hinata mendecakkan lidahnya ketika suara Namikaze Naruto memanggilnya dengan keras. Wanita itu menoleh kesumber suara. Disana, ia bisa melihat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya keatas, Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menikmati minuman kaleng dan perempuan berambut pink, Haruno Sakura mahasiswi kedokteran sahabat dari kedua pria itu yang sedang memukul-mukul kepala Naruto entah karena apa.

Well, Hinata pikir ini akan menarik. Kedua kakinya yang masih terasa ngilu ia langkahkan untuk menghampiri meja mereka. Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumannya kala Hinata berjalan kearahnya dengan santai.

"Akhirnya, aku senang kau datang kesini. Disini Hinata, duduklah disampingku."

Uzumaki Naruto menggeser pantatnya kesamping, mencoba memberi ruang bagi Hinata agar bisa duduk dan menikmati makan siangnya.

Hinata tersenyum dengan tipis, "Terima kasih, Namikaze-san."

Naruto tertawa mendengar perkataan Hinata, sementara Uchiha Sasuke diam-diam mencuri pandangan kearah Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san, apa kau merasa kedinginan di cuaca sepanas ini? Kau terlihat aneh dengan scraft yang kau kenakan."

Suara itu, Haruno Sakura mencoba berbicara pada Hinata dengan santai. Hinata menyimpan kembali sumpit yang dipegangnya. Merasa kehilangan selera makan setelah mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura.

Hinata tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan yang akan terjadi dan dia sangat malas behadapan dengan tipikal perempuan seperti ini. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan perempuan yang lainnya, ternyata Haruno Sakura juga ikut menggunjing kehidupannya.

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan pandangan datar, "Ah, memangnya kenapa dengan penampilanku, Haruno-san? Apa kau merasa terganggu?" jawab Hinata sambil memegang Scraft yang melilit dileher jenjangnya.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka hanya menatap dengan bingung, sementara Sasuke sudah memandangi kearah scraft yang Hinata kenakan dengan tajam.

Sakura terkekeh sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan anggun, "Tidak, hanya saja itu terlihat aneh. Kau terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu, mungkin."

"Dia menyembunyikan bercak hasil percintaannya, Sakura."

Uchiha Sasuke berkata dengan nada meremehkan. Hinata menatap sengit kearah Sasuke yang kini menyeringai kearahnya. Sementara Sakura ikut tersenyum mengejek, sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang.

"Aku pikir kau ada benarnya, Sasuke. Hyuuga-san kan memang seorang-"

"CUKUP! Diam Sakura, jangan kau teruskan."

Suara gebrakan meja mengalihkan perhatian ratusan orang dikantin. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, merasa kesal melihat kekanakan dari kedua sahabatnya yang terus mengganggu Hinata.

"Tidak apa, Namikaze-san. Biarkan Haruno-san melanjutkan perkataannya." ucap Hinata dengan datar.

"Tapi Hinata, mereka-"

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau kenapa selalu saja membelanya?" sahut Sakura dengan sinis, "Dia memang wanita simpanan pria tua kaya raya, jadi kau tidak usah membelanya lagi."

"Sakura!"

"Sakura benar, dobe. Untuk apa kau berurusan dengan wanita rendahan sepertinya. Tch jalang tetaplah jalang."

Sudah cukup, Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan situasi ini. Suasana kantin menjadi riuh karena percakapan mereka sangat terdengar dengan jelas. Mengingat suasana menjadi hening ketika Naruto menggebrak meja dengan kasar.

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan marah, mencoba sebisa mungkin menahan amarah yang mungkin akan meledak kapan saja.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan hal itu? Kalian selalu menggunjing tentang kehidupanku dengan seenak hati kalian. Haruno-san, aku memang seseorang yang seperti kau katakan. Tapi apa itu membuat hidupmu merasa rugi? Hingga kau harus membuang waktu dan tenagamu hanya untuk menggunjingkan kehidupanku. Dan kau, Uchiha Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau diam dan tutup mulut menjijikanmu itu, karena aku tidak butuh hinaanmu yang seperti nenek tua di panti jompo. Well kurasa kalian memang pasangan yang serasi, tidak heran jika kalian sama-sama memiliki sikap rendahan seperti itu. Dan untuk scraft ini-" Hinata nampak melepaskan scraft yang melilit dilehernya dengan pelan, menampilkan leher putihnya yang memang dipenuhi dengan bercak merah ulah Madara.

Naruto terlihat menganga tidak percaya, sementara Sasuke dan Sakura membulatkan kedua mata mereka.

"Ini memang jejak percintaanku dengan seorang pria tua kaya raya. Kalian puas?"

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar menggema, Sasuke bertepuk tangan sambil memuji kelakuan berani Hinata yang memamerkan lehernya yang dipenuhi dengan bercak merah.

"Teme, kau sudah keterlaluan!"

"Naruto!" itu, suara Haruno Sakura yang balik membentaknya

"Diamlah, dobe. Kau bisa lihat sendiri betapa hinanya wanita Hyuuga yang kau sukai."

Hinata mencekal tangan Naruto yang hendak meninju wajah menyebalkan sahabatnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berbisik bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Naruto kembali duduk dan memandang Sasuke dan Sakura dengan marah.

"Aku rasa kita akhiri saja pembicaraan ini. Dan untuk kalian, aku rasa kalian tidak jauh berbeda dariku. Kalian sama-sama hina dan rendahan, khususnya kau Haruno-san. Kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan diriku, kau perempuan rendahan yang selalu mengemis untuk disentuh oleh pria brengsek si penjahat kelamin Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tahu Haruno-san? Kau bukanlah satu-satunya wanita yang ditiduri oleh Sasuke, dia juga penikmat jalang diluar sa-"

Perkataan Hinata terhenti, Haruno Sakura menyiramnya dengan segelas jus strawberry miliknya. Perempuan itu marah, sangat marah dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata.

"Sakura!" Naruto kembali menggebrak meja, lelaki pirang itu segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong jaketnya.

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke juga menjulurkan tangannya dengan spontan untuk menyeka dan membersihkan jus dari wajah Hinata, sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan.

"Jauhkan tangan kalian, bocah tengik."

Kedua tangan lelaki itu berhenti, didepan dan disamping wajah Hinata yang sudah dipenuhi oleh cairan jus. Suasana dikantin menjadi sangat menegangkan, para pengunjung lain memperhatikan kedatangan pria berjas hitam yang kini berjalan menghampiri meja tempat Hinata duduk.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar suara itu, dirinya merasa puas karena Uchiha Madara datang disaat yang sangat tepat. Sementara Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura memelototkan matanya kala melihat Uchiha Madara kini berjalan kearah mereka.

"Paman/Pak tua." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut mereka bertiga.

Madara menghampiri Hinata, pria itu melepaskan jas yang dikenakannya yang memakaikannya pada tubuh Hinata yang basah. Dia juga menyeka dan membersihkan wajah Hinata dengan pelan.

Sumpah demi apapun yang terjadi, mereka tidak mengira jika Uciha Madara akan datang dan dengan tenangnya melakukan semua hal itu pada Hinata.

"Tidak mungkin." Naruto bergumam dengan lirih

Sementara Sasuke kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan marah. Apa-apaan dengan semua ini? Apa wanita Hyuuga itu berkencan dengan Madara? Uchiha Madara? Pamannya sendiri? Pertanyaan itu berkecamuk dengan kusut dikepala Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, sebaiknya kau menjauh dan jangan lagi mengganngu wanitaku."

Ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut Madara sebelum ia pergi sambil memeluk pinggang Hinata dari samping tubuhnya. Sasuke, dia bisa melihat senyuman mengejek yang diberikan wanita sialan itu pada dirinya.

Hyuuga Hinata, menyeringai penuh kemenangan kearah Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak seperti pecundang yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

 _ **BERSAMBUNG**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**| Sugar Baby |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

" _ **Shoot me down"**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala bentuk typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya.**_

 _ **Saya akan sangat senang dan mengghargai jika kalian berkenan memfollow, mereview dan memvote jika kalian menikmati setiap cerita yang saya tulis. Terima kasih.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Namikaze Naruto, tidak pernah dia merasa sekecewa ini pada kedua sahabat karibnya, Sasuke dan Sakura. Lelaki pirang itu tidak menyangka kedua sahabatnya akan berperilaku dengan semena-mena pada seseorang hanya karena status sosialnya yang bisa dibilang rendah.

Bahkan ketika dia menyadari kenyataan bahwa gadis Haruno itu menaruh perasaan pada Sasuke daripada dirinya yang kala itu diam-diam mencintai Sakura. Juga ketika memergoki keduanya tengah bercinta dibelakangnya dan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dia tidak begitu merasa kecewa dibandingkan dengan kejadian tempo hari mengenai Hyuuga Hinata.

Jujur saja, dadanya begitu sesak melihat dan mendengar hinaan dan cacian yang mereka berikan pada Hinata. Naruto sadar, jika hinaan dan cacian mereka itu memang benar adanya. Tapi ia merasa bahwa mereka sudah kelewat batas. Entah mengapa mereka tidak begitu menyukai dengan apa yang gadis Hyuuga itu lakukan. Karena dimata mereka, semua kelakuan Hinata adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Sempat terbesit dalam pikiran lelaki Namikaze itu bahwa Hinata adalah wanita rendahan yang rela melakukan apa saja hanya karena ingin hidup dengan segala kemewahan. Namun, jika dipikir dan diperhatikan lebih jauh, dia tidak bisa merasakan apa yang wanita Hyuuga itu rasakan.

Karena dia, Namikaze Naruto sudah hidup dengan bergelimangan harta sejak ia dilahirkan.

Sejak saat itu dia mulai memperhatikan Hyuuga Hinata. Hanya sekedar untuk memulai pertemanan yang biasa. Namun, wanita berparas ayu itu selalu saja menghindari siapapun yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

Jangankan untuk berbicara berdua, teguran dan sapaan yang Naruto berikan saja selalu Hinata abaikan. Wanita itu, menutup rapat dirinya dari lingkungan Universitasnya. Setidaknya, itu yang Naruto ketahui.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu. Perasaannya mulai tergali dengan dalam tanpa dikomando oleh akal pikirnya. Entah sejak kapan dan dimana perasaan ingin melindungi dan mencintai itu hadir dalam dirinya.

Dan sekarang, Naruto merasa senang karena wanita Hyuuga itu menyetujui permintaannya untuk bertemu disebuah kafe tempat Hinata pernah bekerja paruh waktu.

Dengan tekad yang kuat, lelaki pirang itu ingin meminta maaf atas kelakuan dua sahabat mereka tempo hari. Dan mungkin, ia juga bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih, semoga.

Naruto menunggu dengan senyum yang masih setia bertengger diwajahnya yang tampan. Lelaki itu sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Hinata, meski sebenarnya ia sudah bertemu dikelas dalam perkuliahan. Tapi tentu saja itu sangat berbeda. Karena Hinata tampak lebih menjauhinya pasca insiden penghinaannya dikantin.

Bola mata sebiru samudera itu membulat dan berbinar kala melihat sesosok wanita yang mengenakan jeans dan kaus oblong longgar berwarna putih yang memperlihatkan satu bahunya yang mengenakan tangtop hitam, senada dengan jeans yang dikenakan.

Hinata yang melihat lambaian tangan dari lelaki pirang itu tersenyum tipis dan segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju lelaki itu berada.

"Maaf Namikaze-san, tampaknya kau sudah cukup lama."

Seperti biasa, Naruto hanya tertawa dengan riang menanggapi keterlambatan dari Hinata.

"Santai saja, Hinata."

Hinata hanya mengangguk sekilas sambil mendudukan dirinya dikursi, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Namikaze-san?"

"Hahaha, kau ini. Tidak ingin memesan sesuatu terlebih dahulu?"

Senyuman lebar itu perlahan memudar, Hinata menolak tawarannya dengan gelengan kepala yang diberikan wanita Hyuuga itu dengan pelan.

Naruto membuang napas kecewa, harapannya yang ingin mengobrol lebih lama dengan Hinata sepertinya tidak akan ia dapatkan.

"Hinata, aku ingin meminta maaf atas kelakuan Sasuke dan Sakura tentang kejadian tempo hari dikantin. Aku sungguh-"

"Cukup, Namikaze-san. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf atas apa yang telah sahabatmu lakukan padaku. Sungguh, kau tidak sepantasnya meminta maaf."

"Tapi tetap saja Hinata, mereka sudah kelewat batas dan keterlaluan."

Hinata hanya tersenyum memandang raut wajah Naruto yang tampak kesal dengan jawaban yang diberikannya. Hinata tidak menyangka, jika Namikaze Naruto akan sebegitu peduli pada dirinya.

"Namikaze-san, aku sangat berterima kasih atas perhatian yang kau berikan. Tapi maaf, aku bukanlah wanita yang tepat untuk mendapatkan semua itu darimu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata."

Dua kata itu membuat tubuh Hinata kaku, merasa apa yang didengarnya adalah sebuah ilusi dari kebohongan semata. Karena dia, tidak pernah mendapatkan momen sentimental seperti ini selama hidupnya. Masa remajanya ia lewati dengan hanya seputar belajar dan bekerja.

Tanpa ada waktu sedikitpun untuk sekedar bersenang-senang atau berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki.

"Aku tidak bisa, maaf."

Kedua telapak tangan itu mengepal, "Mengapa?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lirih.

"Aku-"

"Aku pria kaya, Hinata. Tidakkah itu cukup bagimu untuk menerimaku?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa bahwa lelaki pirang didepannya ini tidak mengerti situasi yang diinginkan dirinya.

"Namikaze-san, aku memang mencari seorang pria kaya agar bisa menanggung semua beban hidupku. Tapi, aku mencari pria yang menghasilkan kekayaannya sendiri. Bukan lelaki seperti dirimu, Namikaze-san. Kau masih menikmati kekayaan yang orang tuamu hasilkan untukmu, dan aku tidak menginginkan hal seperti itu. Aku tidak peduli seberapa kayanya dirimu. Tapi, sungguh. Aku tidak membutuhkan lelaki yang seperti itu."

Naruto hanya menatap sendu, merasa malu dengan perkataannya sendiri. Lelaki pirang itu sudah menyombongkan dirinya, menyombongkan kekayaan yang sebenarnya masih dimiliki oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, Hinata. Maukah kau berteman denganku? Setidaknya kau harus merespon ketika aku menyapamu."

Senyuman itu, tampak dipaksakan. Dan Hinata menyadari kekecewaan yang Naruto rasakan. Tidak ada pilihan lain, meski mungkin nanti ia akan kembali berurusan dengan Sasuke atau Sakura, Hinata menerima pertemanan yang Naruto tawarkan padanya.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Hinata mengelaa napasnya kasar. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada dirinya, dia pikir Naruto hanya lelaki yang simpati kepada semua orang dan itu tidak lebih.

Hinata tidak habis pikir, kapan dan mengapa lelaki pirang itu mulai menyukai dirinya. Karena yang dia lakukan selama ini hanya mengabaikan setiap teguran dan sapaan yang Naruto berikan padanya.

Lidahnya berdecak, pria tua itu sangat lama. Hinata menunggu kedatangan Madara dikafe dan Naruto sudah pergi lima belas menit yang lalu. Dia mendapat pesan bahwa pria tua itu akan menjemputnya, karena Hinata memang tidak membawa mobil sendiri.

Hinata menyipitkan kedua matanya kala menangkap sosok pria yang ditunggunya sedang berdiri dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada mobil, sebatang rokok terselip dijari-jari besarnya. Madara melambaikan sebelah tangannya dari luar, memberikan isyarat bahwa mereka harus pergi sekarang juga.

"Daddy, kau lama sekali." Hinata mencebikkan bibirnya, meski pada kenyataannya ia hanya menunggu selama lima belas menit.

Madara membuang puntung rokoknya, membawa Hinata pada ciuman kilat yang ia berikan.

"Daddy, ini tempat umum. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai kita berada diruangan yang aman?"

Pria Uchiha itu mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, tidak peduli dengan omelan dan protes yang diberikan Hinata pada dirinya.

"Kau terlalu menggairahkan dan itu salahmu sendiri."

Hinata melongo, merasa dongkol dengan perkataan pria tua itu yang kini sudah memasuki mobil. Hinata menyusul Madara, sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya dengan kesal. Pria tua itu, memang sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Tubuh Hinata terjepit, terjepit antara tubuh jangkung Madara yang kini membungkuk dan meja makan didapur apartemennya. Hinata, memang tidak bisa mengerti pola pikir pria tua itu.

Madara yang sebelumnya meminta dibuatkan segelas kopi, tapi pria itu tidak kunjung meminumya hingga kopi itu mendingin.

Bukan hanya segelas kopi, Madara juga meminta segelas teh. Hinata sangat kesal, setiba diapartemennya Madara sibuk dengan telefon selularnya yang tampak sangat mahal.

Dan ketika dia hendak membuatkan segelas teh, Madara menyiramkan segelas kopi itu sambil memeluknya dari belakang, kopi yang sudah mendingin itu membasahi dadanya, bahkan sampai ke perut datarnya.

Mereka bercumbu, bercumbu dengan Hinata yang terpaksa membaringkan setengah tubuhnya pada permukaan meja. Madara, pria itu masih asik dengan cumbuannya pada perut dan dadanya.

Hinata bingung, antara sakit karena tubuhnya menekan piggiran meja atau nikmat karena lidah pria tua itu yang masih memanjakan tubuh bagian depannya.

"U-uh Daddy, emh.."

Tubuh Hinata terlonjak kebelakang, Madara membaringkan tubuh Hinata dan berjongkok dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuannya.

Hinata memekik kala merasakan benda kenyal itu menyapu bagian terdalam dirinya. Kedua pahanya dicengkram dengan kuat oleh Madara, mengantisipasi jika kedua kaki jenjang itu akan menendang wajahnya.

Hinata mencakar permukaan meja dengan kuku-kuku cantiknya, merasa frustrasi dengan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan dibawah sana. Napasnya terengar, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia melengkungkan tubuhnya keatas, membusung dengan berani, tanda pelepasan telah ia rasakan dengan sejuta gelombang kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Madara bangkit, berdiri sambil menjilat sudut-sudut bibirnya, mata bak elang itu menatap penuh gairah. Hinata kini terkapar, dengan peluh dan rambutnya yang menempel dibagian wajah dan lehernya.

"Oh Daddy.."

Kedua tangan putih itu terulur, menyambut kepala Madara yang mulai mencium bibirnya dengan penuh gairah. Cepat, panas, dan menggebu.

Hinata mengusap rambut jabrik itu dengan sensual, telapak tangan yang terasa halus itu terus membelai. Rambut, leher, punggung dan juga dada bidang yang selalu membuatnya berdesir jika melihatnya.

Madara menggeram, kala telapak tangan halus itu mulai menyentuh bagian dirinya yang kini sudah mengeras.

"Tidak, jangan sekarang, Baby." ucapnya sambil menjilat cuping telinga Hinata.

Madara menegakkan tubuhnya, membuka resleting celananya dengan tergesa dan mulai memasuki Hinata dengan pelan.

Pria Uchiha itu menggeram tertahan, merasakan otot-otot kewanitaan Hinata yang menyambutnya dengan rapat. Hinata melengguh, merasakan Madara yang sangat gagah berusaha memasuki dirinya dengan perlahan.

"Shit! I-ini masih saja sempith."

"D-daddy, oh.."

Madara kembali merendahkan tubuhnya, menggigiti bahu dan tulang selangka Hinata, berusaha meredam desahannya lolos dengan memalukan akibat kenikmatan yang didapatkannya dari Hinata.

Belum pernah Madara merasakan sensasi bercinta dengan kenikmatan yang gila seperti ini. Hanya dengan Hinata dia bisa merasakan sensasi ini. Terasa liar, menggebu, dan sangat menggairahkan.

Hinata terus mendesah, melengguh dan memekik. Demi apapun itu, Hinata selalu merasa gila jika bercinta dengan pria tua itu. Madara berbeda dengan Tobirama, dari segi apapun. Pria Uchiha yang sedang bergerak dalam tubuhnya ini sangat menakjubkan dengan usianya yang tidak lagi muda.

Irama yang Madara ciptakan kian menggairahkan, tempo gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat, secepat desahan dan lengguhan yang Hinata keluarkan dari mulut manisnya.

"D-daddy, mhh-ah,,"

"Come to me, Babby, ugh.."

"D-daddy, a-ahhhh.."

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya erat, merasakan cairan yang memasuki rahimnya. Madara menggeram ditelinga Hinata, menikmati pelepasannya yang menakjubkan. Tidak heran, jika mereka bercinta sampai pukul empat pagi saat pertemuan pertama mereka waktu lalu.

Madara menciumi wajah Hinata, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Hinata dengar jelas.

"Bagaimana?" suara berat dan serak itu membuat Hinata kembali membukakan kedua matanya.

"Aku rasa meja sangat menyenangkan."

Madara menyeringai puas, pria Uchiha itu menggendong Hinata sambil berbisik.

"Kita pindah, aku rasa ranjangmu akan iri dengan meja ini." Hinata terkikik, memeluk leher pria itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pria itu.

Uchiha Madara, pria berusia 51 tahun itu memang sangat berbahaya bagi Hinata. Begitupun sebaliknya, berlaku pada Hyuuga Hinata. Bahwa wanita Hyuuga itu sudah bisa sepenuhnya menaklukan Madara tanpa wanita itu sadari.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tergesa, langkahnya ia percepat kala melihat pintu yang bertulisakan 'Presdir' sudah nampak didepan matanya. Bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu membukakan pintu dengan kasar.

"Ayah, aku ingin mulai bekerja. Aku menerima tawaranmu."

Uchiha Fugaku menatap datar putera bungsunya yang selalu tidak sopan terhadapnya. Pria itu tersenyum dengan tipis, merasa senang dengan penuturan Sasuke barusan.

"Hn, ada apa denganmu Sasuke? Apakah kau bosan dengan para wanitamu?"

Sasuke berdecak, merasa kesal dengan perkataan ayahnya.

"Kapan aku bisa mulai?"

"Well, datanglah jika kau tidak ada kuliah."

"Hn"

Suara pintu yang tertutup itu menggema. Uchiha Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang selalu tidak bisa ia mengerti. Namun, jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasa senang. Karena entah apa yang terjadi pada puteranya itu hingga dia datang dan meminta pekerjaan yang sebenarnya sudah Sasuke tolak satu tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke berjalan sambil menyeringai,

"Well, kita lihat Hyuuga. Aku pasti akan memilikimu."

.

.

.

 _ **BERSAMBUNG**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**| Sugar Baby |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

" _ **Haters, Love and Obsession"**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala bentuk typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya.**_

 _ **Saya akan sangat senang dan mengghargai jika kalian berkenan memfollow, mereview dan memvote jika kalian menikmati setiap cerita yang saya tulis. Terima kasih.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Selama 21 tahun hidupnya, Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah merasakan rasanya kasih sayang dari sebuah keluarga. Dia bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya, kerabat atau sanak saudara yang mungkin bisa ia undang dalam pesta pernikahannya kelak.

Mengenai soal pernikahan, sebenarnya wanita Hyuuga itu selalu memimpikan pernikahannya yang megah dan meriah. Tentunya dengan seorang pria yang tampan dan mencitainya dengan tulus sepenuh hati.

Namun setelah dia keluar dari panti asuhan tempat ia dibesarkan, perlahan mimpi itu memudar dan menjadi sebuah kemustahilan bagi dirinya. Hidupnya yang keras dan serba susah membuatnya menyerah dengan impiannya yang satu itu.

Pertemuannya dengan Tobirama Senju terpaksa membuatnya terseret pada situasi yang rumit namun menyenangkan. Perlahan, dirinya dibutakan oleh segala kemwahan yang diberikan pria Senju itu padanya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Tobirama sudah memiliki seorang isteri, Hinata terus menikmati perannya dengan sangat baik. Meski dia tahu, bahwa ada satu hati yang telah ia sakiti dengan kejam.

Apartemen, mobil, perhiasan, dan segala barang-barang mewah lainnya sudah menghilangkan moral dan hati nuraninya. Hingga wanita Hyuuga itu sadari, bahwa dirinya sudah terobsesi dengan kekayaan.

Tidak ada cinta, hari-hari yang dilaluinya terasa sangat menyenangkan, meski itu tanpa cinta sekalipun. Dan Hinata pikir, yang sebenarnya dia butuhkan bukanlah cinta. Tapi harta dan kekayaan yang bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup dengan nyaman.

Karena bagi Hyuuga Hinata, kekayaan adalah segalanya. Ada atau tidaknya cinta, itu tidak masalah dan tidak lagi penting baginya.

Namun, semua itu tidak menjamin kenyamanan hidup sosialnya. Justru sebaliknya, dia sangat dibenci. Dengan cara yang dia pilih itu membuat dirinya harus rela dicela banyak orang. Tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, Hinata sudah terbiasa dan tidak mempedulikan lagi hal itu.

Kelopak mata itu bergerak, merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menggelitik dan memaksa mereka untuk segera membuka dan memperlihatkan iris ungu keperakan milik sang wanita.

Uchiha Madara, menyeringai dengan kepalanya yang ditahan oleh satu tangannya. Pria tua itu memandangi Hinata dengan seksama.

Senyuman itu, kini Hinata sudah terbiasa. Senyuman yang mengakibatkan sedikit kerutan disekitar bibir pria tua itu nampak. Bibir yang selalu membuatnya mabuk akan gairah.

"Daddy."

Kembali, suara serak yang sebenarnya sangat berbahaya bagi Madara kembali terdengar. Hinata mengucek kedua matanya, mencoba memperjelas pandangannya yang sedikit mengabur.

"Bangunlah Babby, kau tidur seperti kerbau."

Hinata mencebikkan bibirnya. Memangnya siapa yang sudah membuatnya kelelahan setiap malam? Bahkan pria tua itu selalu melakukannya hingga fajar menjelang. Dan sekarang dengan seenak kerutan dimatanya, pria tua itu menyebut dirinya kerbau.

"Ya kerbau. Tapi kau menikmati kerbau ini dengan puas."

Seringaian itu semakin melebar. Hyuuga Hinata, wanita itu selalu membuat Madara tertarik dengan segala yang dimilikinya.

Kedua lengan kekar itu membawa tubuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Hinata tersenyum tipis, kembali merasakan hangatnya dada pria tua itu dikulit pipinya.

"Daddy, kau tidak pergi bekerja? Aku pikir kau lebih lama menghabiskan waktu denganku daripada pekerjaamnu."

"Aku bekerja jika aku mau."

Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Daddy, kau harus bekerja. Aku tidak mau jika kau bangkrut nantinya."

Hinata bisa merasakan gerakan dada Madara yang berguncang, pria tua itu tertawa dengan keras. Hinata bangkit, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Madara dan memandang jengkel pria itu yang masih tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa, Daddy." sungutnya sambil melipat keduan tangan didadanya yang telanjang.

"Kau sangat lucu, Baby. Apa katamu? Bangkrut? Yang benar saja hahaha."

Seumur hidup Madara, baru kali ini dia mendengar saseorang yang mengkhawatirkan kebangkrutan seorang Uchiha. Demi seluruh harta kekayaan Uchiha, Madara bertaruh jika wanita seperti Hinata tidak akan ada lagi didunia ini.

Karena kesal dengan tertawaan Madara, Hinata beranjak dan menuruni ranjang sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Madara masih tertawa diranjang, Hinata mendecih melihat pria tua menyebalkan itu.

"Daddy aku serius. Awas saja, jika kau bangkrut, aku akan mencari pria lain yang lebih kaya darimu."

Madara melongo, merasakan de javu dengan situasi yang dialaminya sekarang. Hinata, wanita itu kembali membentaknya dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung kearah wajahnya. Pria Uchiha itu berdehem, berusaha menghentikkan tawanya yang terlihat _out of character_ bagi seorang Uchiha.

Madara bangkit, menghampiri Hinata yang sedang berdiri dan memandang jengkel kearahnya. Pria tua itu mencubit kedua pipi Hinata dengan gemas, "Dengar Baby, aku tidak akan bangkrut. Dan kau jangan pernah berani untuk mencari pria lain."

"Tapi kau-"

Madara memangut bibir Hinata, mencegah wanita itu kembali berceloteh tentang omong kosong mengenai kebangkrutan dirinya. Apalagi berceloteh tentang mencari pria lain, Madara dibuat mendidih dengan perkataan itu.

"Daddy, kau curang."

Kekehan kecil itu keluar, membuat Hinata menjadi salah tingkah dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Baby, kau harus tinggal dirumahku."

Hinata mendelik, merasa tidak suka dengan perkataan Madara, "Dan meninggalkan apartemenku yang nyaman ini? Aku rasa tidak."

Kedua alis Madara berkedut, "Tidak ada penolakan."

"Tapi kenapa aku harus-"

"Kau akan mendapatkan banyak hadiah yang aku siapkan disana."

"Benarkah?"

Lihat, bahkan Madara ingin kembali tertawa dengan keras melihat reaksi Hinata yang sangat polos menurutnya. Bahkan protesan sebelumnya menguap begitu saja ketika pria tua itu mengatakan akan memberikannya banyak hadiah.

"Mandilah, kita akan menemui seseorang."

"Apa aku harus mengemasi barangku?"

"Tidak. Beli saja sesukamu, setelah kita menemui seseorang yang aku sebutkan barusan."

.

.

.

Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya sebal, pria tua itu tidak memberitahukan tujuan mereka mendatangi rumah sakit. Apa mereka akan menjenguk seseorang? Tapi siapa? Apa mereka akan menjenguk isteri Madara yang kemungkinan sedang koma? Atau sakit parah?

Pikiran-pikiran gila itu berputar dikepala Hinata, jika semua pikirannya itu benar maka semua itu akan terasa mengerikan baginya. Sama saja seperti kencannya dengan Tobirama, mungkin dia juga akan dihajar habis-habisan jika isterinya itu memang ada.

"Oh Madara, kau sudah datang."

Suara wanita berambut pirang dan berjas putih itu menggema dilorong rumas sakit. Hinata memandang kearah wanita cantik dan berdada besar itu dengan penasaran.

"Tsunade, aku ingin kau memeriksanya."

Hinata semakin mengeryitkan kedua alisnya, memeriksa? Siapa? Dirinya kah?

"Nah, nona Hyuuga. Ikut aku."

Hinata memandang kearah Madara dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Tidak apa Baby, hanya sebentar saja."

Madara duduk disamping Hinata, menunggu hasil pemeriksaan yang baru saja dilakukan dokter Tsunade pada wanitanya. Sekilas, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami isteri yang sedang berkonsultasi mengenai hubungan mereka.

Tsunade melepaskan kacamata bacanya, memandang kearah Hinata dan Madara secara bergantian.

"Nona Hyuuga sangat sehat, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Madara."

Hinata bisa melihat pria tua itu menghela napas lega. Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Hingga pria itu repot-repot membawanya kerumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaaan.

"Daddy, apa maksud dari semua ini?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku ingin memastikan kesehatan rahimmu."

"Rahim?"

"Ya, aku sudah menggaulimu tanpa henti semenjak kita bertemu. Dan aku ingin memastikan kesehatan teman ranjangku, itu saja."

Hyuuga Hinata, wanita berambut panjang itu melongo. Apa pria tua itu tidak bisa melihat situasi dan kondisi? Lihat, bahkan dokter Tsunade menyeringai kearah dirinya dengan penuh godaan.

Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, merasa sangat malu pada Tsunade.

"Nah nona Hyuuga, mengapa kau mau berkencan dengan temanku yang dungu ini?"

Hinata mengedipkan kedua matanya dua kali, dengan polos dan agak canggung ia berkata, "Daddy pria kaya, jadi aku ingin berkencan dengannya."

Madara terkekeh, sudah menduga dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Hinata pada teman masa SMA-nya itu. Sementara Tsunade tergelak dan langsung tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha, astaga Madara. Sugar Baby-mu memang sangat menarik, hahaha."

"Diamlah, Tsunade. Ayo Hinata."

"Hahaha- eh, tunggu Madara, aku beleum selesai."

.

.

.

Hinata menatap takjub bangunan yang berdiri dengan kokoh didepan matanya. Rumah itu sangat besar, tidak. Rumah tidak bisa menggambarkan kemegahan yang dimiliki bangunan itu. Bangunan megah itu adalah mansion, mansion bergaya eropa klasik dengan sentuhan _gothik_ yang tampak menakjubkan.

Beberapa pelayan menghampiri dirinya dan Madara, para pelayan itu membawakan belanjaan Hinata dari mobil. Mata penuh binar itu Hinata alihkan pada Madara, "Daddy, benarkah ini rumahmu?"

"Tentu saja."

Hinata tersenyum dengan lebar, "Bolehkah aku berkeliling?"

Madara tersenyum tipis, "Lakukan sesukamu."

Hinata berbalik, meninggalkan Madara yang kini memandang dirinya dengan senyuman menawan yang dimilikinya. Bukan seringaian yang biasa pria itu tunjukan, senyuman itu nampak lebih berbahaya dan penuh damba. Senyum menawan yang memiliki arti lain.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu seorang Ratu, Hinata. Dan kau harus memuaskanku sampai aku tidak bisa lagi menggaulimu (mati), Baby."

.

.

.

 _ **BERSAMBUNG**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**| Sugar Baby |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

" _ **Hurt"**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala bentuk typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya.**_

 _ **Saya akan sangat senang dan mengghargai jika kalian berkenan memfollow, mereview dan memvote jika kalian menikmati setiap cerita yang saya tulis. Terima kasih.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata memandang takjub pantulannya dicermin. Gaun hitam dengan potongan _v-neck_ dan bagian punggung yang terbuka membalut tubuh sintalnya dengan sempurna. Kedua tali yang menjuntai kebelakang dibahunya menambah kesan _glamour_ yang begitu kentara.

Jangan lupakan potongan gaun yang memamerkan sebelah paha mulusnya yang begitu menggoda. Hinata menyeringai, merasa puas dengan gaun yang diberikan Madara untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun tuan besar Uchiha, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan ayah dari Uchiha Madara.

Wanita Hyuuga itu tersenyum, kala melihat bayangan Madara dari cermin yang sedang berdiri sambil menyeringai kearahnya. Pria Uchiha itu memeluk tubuh seksi Hinata, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh yang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

"Sepertinya bermain denganmu lebih menyenangkan daripada harus pergi ke pesta."

Hinata menggeliat, merasakan lidah Madara yang mulai bergerilya di tulang selangkanya. Kedua telapak tangan yang besar itu mulai berjelajah, menyentuh dan mengusap apa yang ada dibawah kulitnya.

"D-daddy, pestanya."

"Satu ronde, tidak masalah."

Suara berat dan serak itu membuat tubuh Hinata menggigil, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Hinata harus ikut bermain satu ronde dengan pria tua yang selalu membuatnya takluk.

Sepertinya bermain cepat tidak masalah, karena mereka memang selalu dipenuhi dengan gairah. Kapanpun dan dimanapun, tidak menjadi halangan jika nafsu dan gairah sudah mengusai keduanya.

Dan mungkin, Hinata harus kembali menata sanggulan rambutnya. Karena bercinta dengan Uchiha Madara, membuat keadaannya sangat berantakan.

.

.

.

Seumur hidup Hinata, tidak pernah terpikir olehnya jika dia akan menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Tatapan yang tertuju pada dirinya tentulah disebabkan oleh seorang pria yang kini ia peluk lengannya dengan manja.

Kilatan-kilatan kamera mengiringi langkah mereka yang mulai memasuki _ballroom_ hotel yang dimiliki oleh perusahaan Uchiha. Dengan angkuh dan percaya diri, Madara terus menggandeng Hinata. Seolah memberitahukan bahwa wanita cantik dan seksi yang berjalan disampingnya itu adalah milikmya.

"Madara, kukira kau tidak akan datang."

Suara itu, Uchiha Fugaku. Kakak dari Uchiha Madara dan ayah dari Uchiha Sasuke. Menyambut kedatangan mereka ditemani isterinya, Uchiha Mikoto, juga putera sulungnya Uchiha Itachi.

"Tentu saja, ini acara ayah."

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitiki perutnya kala Madara memanggil kata 'ayah'. Jujur, Hinata tidak mengira jika pria tua yang dikencaninya masih punya seorang ayah. Itu berarti ayah Madara sudah sangat tua dan Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan setua apa Tuan besar Uchiha.

"Ah Madara, siapa gadis cantik yang kau bawa? Astaga, lihatlah dirimu sayang. Kau sangat menakjubkan." Mikoto, membawa Hinata kepelukannya. Merasa senang karena adik iparnya kembali terlihat menggandeng seorang perempuan setelah lebih dari lima belas tahun ia menyendiri.

"Nah, siapa namanu?"

"Saya Hyuuga Hinata, nyonya."

"Tante Mikoto, panggil aku seperti itu. Nah Hinata, perkenalkan. Dia putera sulungku, Uchiha Itachi."

Hinata melirikan matanya pada pria yang berada disamping Mikoto. Mata Hinata berkedip dua kali. Astaga, pria itu tersenyum padanya. Dan senyuman itu sangat Hinata sukai.

"Uchiha Itachi. Senang berkenalan denganmu, nona Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya tertarik kesamping, "Sudah cukup basa-basinya, Itachi. Dan jaga pandanganmu."

Suara rendah Madara menginterupsi keduanya. Hinata berdecak sebal, pria tua itu selalu saja mengganggku kesenangannya.

Uchiha Itachi terkekeh, begitupun dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Paman, aku sudah menikah. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Madara mendengkus, Hinata kembali mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Merasa sedikit kecewa dengan pengakuan pria tampan dan ramah itu.

"Aku akan menemui ayah."

Hinata tersenyum dan pamit kepada Mikoto. Madara terus menggandengnya, berjalan menuju tengah-tengah ruangan, tempat sang Uchiha agung berada.

Hinata bisa melihat keberadaan trio sahabat yang sedang minum sambil berbincang. Mata ametystnya bersibobrok dengan iris kelam itu. Uchiha Sasuke, memandang kerahnya dengan sinis.

Namun, Hinata menggulum senyumnya kala melihat Naruto yang tampak terkejut dengan keberadaannya. Hinata bisa melihat tangan lelaki pirang itu yang ditarik oleh Sasuke, berusaha menghentikkan niatnya yang ingin menghampiri Hinata.

Yah, Hinata merasa lega jika Uchiha brengsek itu mencegah Naruto. Karena Hinata jelas tidak akan bisa berbincang dengan lelaki pirang itu jika ada Madara didekatnya.

"Ayah, selamat ulang tahun."

Hinata merasa tersentuh, ketika melihat Madara memeluk seorang pria tua yang terduduk di kursi roda. Hinata tersenyum dengan canggung, Uchiha Tengu kini memandangnya dengan mata pria tua itu yang berkeriput.

"Selamat ulang tahun, um, Uchiha-san?"

Madara memutarkan kedua bola matanya, Uchiha Tengu terkekeh. Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Siapa perempuan cantik ini, Madara?" suara yang masih terdengar berat dan sedikit lelah itu terdengar,

Madara tampak mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "Menurut ayah?" bukannya menjawab, Madara malah balik bertanya.

Uchiha Tengu meneliti, memandang Hinata dari atas sampai bawah.

"Dia lebih cocok jadi anakmu."

"Tidak masalah."

Lagi, Uchiha Tengu terkekeh. Pria tua itu membawa telapak tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya, "Gadis kecil, jagalah anakku yang idiot ini."

"Ayah-"

"Iya, kakek. Aku akan menjaganya."

Madara melongo. Apa-apaan mereka berdua, memangnya dirinya bocah ingusan yang harus dititipkan dan dikhawatirkan seperti itu?

Hinata menyeringai melihat wajah kesal Madara. Sungguh, ayah dari Daddy-nya itu sangat menyenangkan. Madara yang selalu berlaku arogan dan sok berkuasa ternyata hanyalah seorang bocah kecil dimata ayahnya.

"Oh iya, berapa usia kakek sekarang?"

Uchiha Tengu tampak mengedipkan kedua matanya, sementara Madara mencoba menahan tawanya yang akan meledak mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari wanitanya. Rasa kesalnya menguap begitu saja entah kemana.

Suara ketukan _heels_ terdengar menggema dilorong toilet. Hinata berlarian kecil, merasa tidak tahan dengan dirinya yang mendadak ingin buang air kecil.

Namun sepertinya malam ini adalah malam yang cukup sial, dia menabrak seorang pria dibelokan. Hinata meringis merasakan pantatnya yang mendarat dengan tidak elitnya karena tubuhnya tersungkur kebelakang.

Hinata meringis, menerima uluran tangan dari pria yang membuatnya jatuh terduduk akibat tabrakan tadi.

"Nona, kau baik-baik saja?"

Umpatan dan makian yang ingin dikeluarkan Hinata menguap seketika, ia terkejut dengan pria yang kini menatap lembut kearahnya.

Surai putih itu, masker ketat yang menampilkan lekukan hidung dan bibirnya. Tidak salah lagi, pikirnya.

"Hatake Kakashi?"

"Eh?" pria bersurai putih itu kebingungan, "Apa kita pernah bertemu, nona?"

"Ah," Hinata segera berdiri, merapikan gaunnya yang tersingkap dan sempat mempertontonkan paha dalamnya pada pria bermasker didepannya.

Hatake Kakashi, menatap penuh penasaran. Kedua mata hitamnya melirik dengan penuh minat kearah Hinata yang kini tengah merapikan gaun hitamnya.

"Nona."

"Ya? Ke-"

Kedua manik ametyst itu membola. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Bibir tipis pria itu mengecup dan sedikit memangut bibirnya dengan sensual. Kakashi, pria itu tersenyum kecil. Kembali menaikkan masker wajahnya yang sempat ia lorotkan hanya untuk mengecup bibir Hinata.

"Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi, nona."

Hatake Kakashi, berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung setelah pria itu menciumnya. Hinata menggelengkan kepala, bahkan keinginannya untuk buang air kecil menguap entah kemana.

"Hatake Kakashi, dia benar-benar pria yang tampan."

Hinata tidak menyadari, bahwa ada sepasang mata kelam yang memandanginya dengan dingin.

Hinata menguap, mengucek kedua matanya yang terasa berat dan lengket. Tubuhnya kembali terasa remuk. Uchiha Madara, pria tua itu kembali menghabisinya sepulang dari pesta ulang tahun ayahnya.

Hinata mengeryit, merasa heran karena tidak menemukan Madara disekitar kamarnya. Wanita Hyuuga itu membaca secarik kertas yang terletak dinakas dengan segelas susu cokelat yang sudah mendingin.

'Aku pergi ke L.A, hanya beberapa hari. Minumlah susu yang ada dinakas. Jangan keluyuran dengan pria lain. Oh ya Baby, semalam kau sangat menakjubkan. Aku tidak sabar ingin pulang dan kembali bercinta denganmu. Daddy.'

"Dasar menyebalkan. Kenapa aku tidak diajak? Pria tua menyebalkan."

Hinata kembali membaringkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan, sepertinya kembali tidur adalah ide yang bagus. Mengingat hari ini tidak ada jadwal perkuliahan dan dia bisa beristirahat seharian tanpa harus bercinta dan melayani si maniak seks, Uchiha Madara.

Sudah seminggu Madara meninggalkannya, dan pria tua itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya didepan Hinata. Apalagi kondisi tubuh Hinata sedikit buruk akhir-akhir ini. Dia bahkan tidak pergi ke kampus, sudah tiga hari wanita Hyuuga itu berdiam diri di mansion.

Beberapa pelayan merasa khawatir dengan dirinya yang selalu tampak pucat dan muntah dipagi hari. Para pelayan sudah menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke dokter, tapi Hinata menolak dan berkata bahwa dia hanya masuk angin dan kelelahan saja.

Sungguh, Hinata merasa seluruh tubuhnya ngilu dan sakit. Kepalanya juga terasa pening dan pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi tidur dan meminum pil pereda sakit kepala. Dia berharap, besok tubuhnya akan kembali segar dan bisa menyambut Madara dengan baik.

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya, merasakan sensasi aneh dibawah tubuhnya. Napasnya tersenggal dan keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya yang sedikit menggigil. Sensasi aneh itu semakin terasa, geli dan nikmat. Dengan berat hati, wanita Hyuuga itu memaksakan kedua matanya untuk terbuka.

Siluet rambut hitam jabrik terlihat, Hinata tersenyum lirih. Uchiha Madara sudah pulang dan pria itu sedang mencumbuinya dengan sepihak. Hinata mengeryit ketika menyadari kedua pergelangan tangannya yang terikat.

"Da-daddy, kapan kau pulang? Dan-uh, kenapa kau mengikatku?"

Hinata semakin kebingungan, Madara tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Pria tua itu juga tidak kunjung memandang kearahnya.

"D-daddy, ah,,"

Hinata yang merasakan sakit pada pergelangan tangan dan kepalanya yang terasa pening mencoba menyampingkan tubuhnya. Dan saat itu juga kedua matanya melotot dengan horror.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria brengsek itu yang sedang memcumbuinya. Reflek, Hinata menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Mencoba menendang kepala Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

"U-uchiha brengsek! Menjauh dariku!"

Sasuke yang merasakan berontakan kecil dari Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya. Menatap dengan seringaian mengerikan kearah Hinata yang kini menatapnya dengan becnci.

Pria Uchiha itu menjilat bibir bawahnya, "Well, kau nampak tak berdaya Hyuuga."

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dasar bajingan!"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Aku ingin mencicipi tubuh jalangmu, Hyuuga."

"Dasar gila!"

"Hahahaha. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabisimu."

"Apa yang kau- akh! Menjauh dariku Sasuke!"

Dengan brutal, Uchiha Sasuke memasuki Hinata dengan satu kali sentakan kasar. Pria Uchiha itu terus menggerakan tubuhnya seperti orang yang kesetanan.

Hinata menjerit, merasakan sakit dan perih diarea genitalnya. Tubuh Hinata terguncang, akibat gerakan Sasuke yang membabi buta.

Sasuke mengabaikan jeritan dan raungan dari wanita yang kini tengah digaulinya dengan sangat tidak manusiawi.

"Oh Hyuuga, kau-ugh,, sangat sempit."

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, perutnya kram dan terasa sangat sakit. Tenaganya mulai terkuras habis, bulir-bulir air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa Hyuuga? Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa melayani para pria tua itu? hah? Kenapa, ugh. K-kenapa kau tampak ingin menangis, hahaha."

"S-sakit akh! B-berhenti Sasuke! Ini sangat sakit, akhh!"

"Diam dan nikmati saja, Hyuuga."

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya, napasnya tersenggal. Tubuhnya sakit, terutama dibagian perunya. Kesadarannya mulai mengabur dengan perlahan, jeritan yang semulanya menggema kini tertelan ditenggorokannya.

Sasuke, pria gila itu terus keluar dan masuk. Menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras dan bertenaga.

Namun, sesuatu yang basah terasa melumuri area genitalnya. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata tidak sadarkan diri mulai memelankan tempo gerakannya. Dipandangnya bagian bawah tubuhnya, pria Uchiha itu membulatkan kedua manik hitamnya.

Cairan kental berwarna merah pekat itu melumuri kedua organ genital mereka. Darah itu terus keluar dari area kewanitaan Hinata.

Sasuke panik, melepaskan diri dan sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Hinata yang kini bersimbah darah dan terkulai tak sadarkan diri. Pria Uchiha itu memegang kepalanya dengan panik.

"Astaga Hinata! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Hinata! Sadarlah."

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Merasa panik setengah mati dengan keadaan Hinata yang terlihat mengenaskan.

Pria Uchiha itu kembali mengenakan celana dalam dan celana panjangnya, menurunkan gaun tidur Hinata dan menggendong wanita itu keluar dari kamar.

Sasuke berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, berlari tengah malam dilobi rumah sakit dengan bertelanjang kaki dan bertelanjang dada. Cairan merah itu mengotori perut, lengan dan celana panjangnya.

Beberapa perawat menghampirinya, mengambil alih tubuh Hinata yang sangat pucat dan membawa wanita itu keruang IGD.

"Sasuke?"

Suara itu, Haruno Sakura. Perempuan itu terkejut dan menutup mulutnya melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sangat berantakan. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, kedua tangannya tampak bergetar.

"Sakura."

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang kecelakaan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura menuju ruang IGD tempat Hinata diberikan pertolongan pertama. Sakura mengikuti pria Uchiha itu dengan khawatir. Belum pernah perempuan bermata hijau itu melihat Sasuke tampai sekacau ini.

Dokter Tsunade berlari dengan tergesa, wanita paruh baya itu bergegas keruang IGD saat tahu kabar darurat dari beberapa perawat. Tsunade mengabaikan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dari luar sambil melihat kearah Hinata yang sedang diberi pertolongan.

"Sakura, ikutlah denganku."

Sakura yang terpaku melihat wanita yang kini tengah berbaring tak berdaya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tsunade, "Baik Tsunade-sama."

Kedua wanita itu memasuki ruangan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggigil sendirian.

Tsunade melirik tajam kearah Sasuke. Hinata, wanita itu selamat, meski kondisinya yang sangat lemah akibat kehabisan banyak darah. Dan kini tengah dirawat diruang khusus.

Sasuke masih diam membisu, sementara Sakura menatap kecewa kearah pria yang dicintainya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tsunade membuang nafasnya kasar, merasa geram dan frustrasi karena Sasuke tak kunjung bicara. Wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu memijit pelipisnya, merasa pening dan tidak tahu apa yang harus disampaikannya pada sahabat dungunya yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Uchiha Madara, tiba di mansionnya tepat sepuluh menit saat Sasuke membawa Hinata pergi kerumah sakit. Pria tua itu terkejut kala melihat darah yang berceceran dilantai rumahnya. Dan semakin terkejut saat mendapat panggilan bahwa Hinata sedang berada dirumah sakit.

"Sakura, pulanglah dan bawa bocah Uchiha ini pergi."

Belum sempat beranjak, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan keras. Uchiha Madara, pria itu berdiri menjulang dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mengepal.

"Bocah brengsek!"

Satu bogem mentah melayang tepat kerahang Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke tersungkur kelantai, Madara terus menghajar keponakannya itu dengan membabi buta. Sakura dan Tsunade berusaha menghentikan dan menjauhkan Madara. Pria Uchiha itu kalap, seperti orang kesetanan.

Matanya yang hitam tampak memerah karena marah. Tsunade yang tidak tahan meninju pipi Madara, berusaha menyadarkan pria tua itu.

"Cuku Madara! Sasuke pingsan."

Uchiha Sasuke, tak sadarkan diri dengan wajahnya yang lebam dan berdarah. Sakura segera memanggil beberapa perawat dan membawa Sasuke menjauh dari Madara.

"Bocah sialan! Aku akan membunuhnya!"

"Madara, tenangkan dirimu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku sudah melihat keadaan wanitaku yang seperti sekarat disana!"

"Aku tahu! Tapi Hinata baik-baik saja!"

"Tch! Baik katamu?! Dia sedang hamil Tsunade! Dan bocah sialan itu sudah merenggut nyaawa anakku!"

Tsunade menutup mulutnya, Madara sudah mengetahui keadaan Hinata yang tengah hamil dan mengalami keguguran akibat pendarahan hebat karena digauli dengan kasar oleh keponakannya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _ **BERSAMBUNG**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**| Sugar Baby |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

" _ **Dusk till Dawn"**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala bentuk typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya.**_

 _ **Saya akan sangat senang dan mengghargai jika kalian berkenan memfollow, mereview dan memvote jika kalian menikmati setiap cerita yang saya tulis. Terima kasih.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pernyataan mengenai para Uchiha bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang mereka inginkan hanyalah omongan kosong. Memang benar, mereka memiliki segalanya. Tetapi itu tidak bisa menjamin dan menggambarkan perasaan yang mereka rasakan.

Uchiha Madara salah satunya. Pria bersurai jabrik itu harus merasakan kepahitan dalam hidupnya. Isteri yang dia kasihi harus merenggang nyawa ketika berjuang melahirkan darah dagingnya kedunia.

Bukan hanya sang isteri, anak yang diperjuangkan oleh wanitanya juga raib diambil oleh Tuhan. Bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan pada dirinya untuk sekedar melihat rupa sang bayi.

Karena pada saat itu, dirinya tidak berada disisi wanitanya.

Sudah empat hari Hinata tak kunjung membuka kedua matanya. Selama empat hari pula Uchiha Madara tidak beranjak dari ruangan tempat Hinata dirawat.

Pria Uchiha itu nampak sangat kacau. Kerutan diwajahnya terlihat semakin jelas, pakaiannya yang kusut dan acak-acakan, juga tubuhnya yang sedikit mengurus.

Empat hari tidak tidur, tidak pergi mandi, dan tidak pula memakan sesuatu. Hanya ada beberapa botol bir yang berserakan di meja.

Pria Uchiha itu juga tak kunjung berbicara dengan siapapun. Bahkan dengan Tsunade dan kakaknya Uchiha Fugaku. Madara hanya akan mengacukhan dan mengabaikan orang yang berkunjung untuk menjenguk keadaan Hinata dan dirinya.

Bahkan saat Uchiha Sasuke, sang pelaku dibalik insiden mengerikan yang menimpa wanitanya datang, ia hanya memandang bungsu Fugaku itu dengan tatapan datar. Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun bahkan sekedar untuk mencaci kelakuan keponakannya itu.

Karena baginya, Hyuuga Hinata sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Madara tidak peduli dengan kehadiran siapapun. Pria tua itu mencintai Hinata, mencintai Sugar Baby-nya. Setelah lima belas tahun lamanya ia tidak merasakan hal itu, dan sekarang ia kembali merasakannya pada Hinata.

Dan Madara tidak akan mampu untuk menjalani hidup dengan normal, jika Hinata tak kunjung membuka kedua matanya.

Digenggamnya telapak tangan yang dingin itu dengan lembut, mencium dan mengusapkannya pada permukaan pipinya sendiri. Madara begitu sedih, begitu rapuh dan sangat kesepian.

Madara mengerjapkan kedua matanya, merasakan pergerakan dari jemari mungil milik Hinata yang bergerak dipipnya. Pria Uchiha itu menegakkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat keadaan Hinata dengan seksama.

Iris itu, membuka dengan perlahan. Iris mata ametyst yang sangat dirindukan Madara selama empat hari lamanya.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dengan perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang memasuki retina matanya.

"D-daddy,,"

Madara langsung memeluk Hinata dengan luapan emosi yang besar. Pria tua itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hinata. Tubuh Hinata sangat lemah, dengan susah payah wanita Hyuuga itu berusaha mengangkat kedua lengannya untuk membalas pelukan Madara.

"Daddy kau kenapa?"

Suara lirih dan serak itu tak dihiraukan. Hinata merasakan lehernya basah, Madara menangis dipelukannya.

Madara melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan, kedua telapak tangan besarnya merangkum wajah Hinata dengan lembut, "Okaeri, My Sugar Baby."

Entah apa yang terjadi, Hinata begitu sesak dan bahagia ketika Madara mengucapkan itu padanya. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah ia merasa begitu ditunggu kedatangannya seperti saat ini.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dua kali, berusaha berbicara namun tidak bisa. Tenggorokkannya tersumbat oleh rasa sesak dan senang secara bersamaan. Hinata, begitu tersentuh dengan perlakuan Madara padanya.

Baru kali ini Hinata merasakan sisi rapuh dari sorang Uchiha Madara, dan hal itu sangat membuat dirinya bahagia.

"T-tadaima, Daddy."

Berita sadarnya Hinata menyebar dengan cepat. Dokter Tsunade yang menangani dirinya begitu senang kala melihat Hinata kembali sadar dan dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Uchiha Fugaku, Mikoto, dan sang ayah Uchiha Tengu datang untuk melihat keadaannya. Hinata merasa begitu hidup, merasakan kekhawatiran yang diberikan padanya adalah hal yang sangat asing baginya.

Berada disisi Madara, membuat hidupnya begitu indah. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga hanya dengan kehadiran mereka disekitarnya. Dan pria tua itu kini meningalkan dirinya bersama ketiga Uchiha yang lain.

"Ah, sayang. Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan Sasuke padamu. Aku sunggung menyesal." Mikoto tampak meneteskan air mata, merasa menyesal dengan perlakuan bejad anak bungsunya itu.

Hinata tersenyum, meski terlihat dipaksakan. Wanita Hyuuga itu tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan pada dirinya. Sungguh, Hinata sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke sampai ke ulu hatinya yang terdalam.

Namun, ia berusaha menutupi perasaan bencinya dihadapan Mikoto. Karena Hinata tahu, Mikoto akan semakin sedih jika ia tidak memaafkan anak bungsunya itu.

Ingin sekali Hinata menyeret lelaki brengsek itu ke penjara. Karena dilihat darimanapun, Uchiha Sasuke telah melakukan kriminal dengan memperkosa dirinya dengan tidak manusiawi.

Jika saja Mikoto, Fugaku dan Tengu tidak berbaik hati dan menerimanya, ia pasti sudah menjebloskan Sasuke ke penjara tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hinata, jika kau ingin membawa masalah ini dan menuntut Sasuke, kau boleh melakukannya."

Hinata tertegun dan menjerit dalam hati. Uchiha Fugaku membiarkannya untuk menuntut anaknya sendiri, namun raut wajah sedih Mikoto terus membuatnya bimbang.

"Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Madara, namun dia menyerahkan semua keputusan padamu."

Hinata tidak suka dengan suasana ini. Uchiha Fugaku menatap dirinya lekat-lekat, menunggu keputusan dari dirinya untuk putera bungsu brengseknya.

"Aku-"

"Hinata tidak akan melakukan apa-apa."

Suara itu menggema dibarengi dengan suara pintu yang terbuka. Madara memasuki kamar Hinata dengan tampilan yang lebih bersih dan juga lebih segar. Rambut panjangnya ia kuncir rendah, membuat tampilannya lebih muda dan tampan.

"Daddy."

Madara menghampiri sisi ranjang, duduk dengan tenang dan menatap ketiga Uchiha lain yang berada didepannya.

"Cukup untuk hari ini, wanitaku butuh istirahat. Dan mengenai Sasuke, lupakan saja. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kalian membahasnya lagi dengan Hinata."

"Tapi Madara bukankah-"

"Hentikan Fugaku, Madara masih memperdulikan masa depan anakmu. Kita akhiri saja, aku juga sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat."

Fugaku diam setelah mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Dirinya merasa begitu malu dengan kejadian ini. Dia juga tidak menyangka jika Madara akan melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja, meski sebelumnya keputusan ada ditangan Hinata, namun Madara lah yang pada akhirnya membuat keputusannya sendiri.

Mikoto beringsut mendekati dan memeluk Hinata, membisikan ucapan maaf dan terima kasih sambil terisak pelan. Hinata mengusap punggung Mikoto, merasa itu akan mengurangi kesedihannya.

Jari-jari besar itu begitu telaten mengupas kulit buah apel. Hinata masih asyik memandangi wajah Madara yang tampak serius dengan kupasannya, kikikan kecil ia keluarkan yang sontak saja mengundang pandangan mata hitam itu beralih padanya.

"Apa?" manik kelam itu memandang penuh tanya, "Tidak, lanjutkan saja." gedikkan bahu Madara berikan, pria tua itu kembali melanjutkan aksi mengupasnya.

"Daddy."

"Hm."

"Kau terlihat tampan."

Madara menghentikan kegiatan mengupasnya, suara lirih dan serak itu begitu menggoda birahinya. Disimpannya pisau dan apel yang semula dipegangnya, Madara berbalik memandang kearah Hinata yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Sialan! Pria tua itu tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tidak setelah ia mendengar pengakuan Hinata yang menyebut dirinya tampan dengan tatapan minta dihabisi saat itu juga. Madara mengeraskan rahangnya, berusaha menahan segala hasrat yang ingin ia salurkan hanya pada wanita didepannya itu.

Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya, meski tangan kirinya masih tertusuk jarum infus, "Daddy, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Sumpah demi apapun, Madara tidak bisa menolak ajakan yang diberikan Hinata padanya. Tsunade, wanita berdada besar itu sudah memperingati dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh Hinata beberapa hari sampai keadaannya pulih dengan total.

Namun, jika diingat-ingat kembali, hari ini adalah hari kesepuluh semenjak Hinata kembali sadar dari koma-nya. Dan jika dihitung, Madara sudah hampir tiga minggu tidak menyentuh wanitanya yang tentu saja membuat dirinya sangat tersiksa.

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan sahabat pirangnya, Madara menghampiri Hinata dengan tergesa, menggebu dan menyambut rentangan tangan itu dengan sukarela.

Seperti biasa, mereka memulainya ciuman. Bibir itu, Madara sangat merindukan kelembutan dan kekenyalannya. Bibir yang membuat dirinya candu dan mabuk hanya dengan mengecup dan menjilatnya saja.

Hinata mendesah dengan lirih, merasakan lidah Madara yang mulai membelai leher dan menggigitinya dengan pelan. Madara menekukkan satu lututnya, menekan diri Hinata dan menggeseknya dengan pelan juga sensual.

Lagi, desahan itu lolos dan tanpa dikomando. Hinata, menikmati sesi bercumbunya dengan bahagia. Meski keadaannya tidak sepenuhnya baik dengan selang infus yang masih terpasang dipergelangan tangannya. Juga rahimnya yang masih sedikit terasa ngilu dan sakit.

Namun, wanita Hyuuga itu sangat merindukan Madara dalam dirinya. Merindukan sentuhan dan segala perlakuan erotis Madara yang biasa pria itu lakukan padanya.

"Daddy, uh,,"

"Katakan, Hinata. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku."

Hinata melengguh, mendesah dan bergerak dengan risau. Merasakan Madara yang sudah sia memasuki dirinya.

"A-ku,, ah! Aku menginginkanmu, D-daddy."

Seringaian terukir diwajah tampannya, merasa puas dan senang dengan perkataan Hinata. Madara merendahkan dan menjilat cuping Hinata, "Kapanpun kau mau, Baby."

Namun, ritual sakral itu terhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka. Madara mengumpat dan mengeraskan rahangnya, merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa mengunci pintu. Sementara Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher pria yang sedang menindihnya.

"Apa yang kalian pikir sedang kalian lakukan, hah?!"

Disana, dokter Tsunade, berkacak pinggang dengan perempatan siku tampak dipermukaan dahinya yang lebar. Haruno Sakura yang memalingkan wajahnya yang tampak memerah dan Namikaze Naruto yang melongo melihat keadaan mereka yang setengah telanjang, dengan Madara yang sudah siap memasuki Hinata.

Suasana menjadi sangat canggung, dan Hinata sangat tidak nyaman dengan situasinya sekarang. Madara meninggalkan dirinya dan berbicara dengan dokter Tsunade diruangan wanita tua itu. Sementara dirinya ditemani oleh Sakura dan Naruto yang tampak tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan karena telah memergoki dirinya hampir bercinta dengan Madara.

"Ah, ahahaha. Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata?"

Naruto tertawa dengan canggung, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tampak berat baginya dan kedua wanita ini.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, "Baik, Namikaze-san." Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto yang menghela nafas, merasa lega karena lelaki itu akhirnya buka suara.

Sementara Sakura masih memandang keluar jendela, tampak canggung dan enggan menyapa dirinya.

"Haruno-san, aku terkejut kau datang menjengukku."

Haruno Sakura, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hinata. Wanita berambut pink itu tersenyum dengan canggung, "Ya, seperti itulah. Sejujurnya aku sudah sering menjengukmu, saat kau masih koma. Aku sedang magang sebagai asistennya Tsunade-sama. Jadi yah, kau tidak perlu terkujut atau merasa heran."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Oh ya, aku kesini menemani si bodoh Naruto. Karena paman Madara tidak akan mengijinkannya menjengukmu jika tidak denganku."

Hinata tersenyum canggung, merasa sedikit malu dengan tingkah kekanakan Madara pada dirinya.

"Y-yah Daddy memang seperti itu."

"Daddy? Maksudmu paman Madara?"

"Ya, memangnya siapa lagi?" perkataan Hinata membuat keduanya melongo.

Hinata yang melihat keanehan keduanya hanya mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Apa mereka tidak tahu? Pikirnya.

Naruto tertawa dengan canggung, sementara Sakura berdehm berusaha tidak terkejut dengan panggilan yang diberikan Hinata pada Madara.

Tsunade memandang serius kearah sahabat dungunya, tdiak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Madara yang nekat bercinta dengan Hinata meski sudah ia larang sebelumnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu, Madara? Kau tidak boleh menyentuh Hinata sebelum kondisinya pulih sepenuhnya."

Madara mendengkus, mendengar ocehan yang membosankan dari Tsunade. Pria itu mengutuk, karena Tsunade tidak bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Demi Tuhan, jika saja Tsunade tidak datang menggangu momen erotisnya dengan Hinata, Madara pasti sedang merasa kenikmatan sekarang.

"Madara, dengarkan aku. Hinata terluka cukup parah dan rahimnya sedikit membengkak dan terluka akibat insiden itu. Seharusnya kau bisa menahan nafsu liarmu itu."

Madara memutar kedua matanya bosan, "Hn."

"Satu lagi, Madara. Apa kau serius dengan Hinata?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Tsunade dihadiahi tatapan tajam darinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau tahu. Selama ini kau hanya bermain-main dengan para wanita diluar sana. Dan sekarang kau bersama Hinata, aku rasa-"

"Aku tidak akan melepasnya. Dari senja hingga fajar, ataupun sebaliknya. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Hinata, juga tidak akan membiarkan dia bersama pria manapun."

.

.

.

 _ **BERSAMBUNG**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**| Sugar Baby |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

" _ **End of A Sugar Baby"**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala bentuk typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya.**_

 _ **Saya akan sangat senang dan mengghargai jika kalian berkenan memfollow, mereview dan memvote jika kalian menikmati setiap cerita yang saya tulis. Terima kasih.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hal yang paling mengejutkan bagi Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah soal dirinya yang terjerumus kedalam masalah pelik mengenai statusnya sebagai wanita simpanan pria kaya. Melainkan ketika dirinya mengetahui bahwa ada nyawa lain yang tumbuh dalam perutnya yang datar.

Entah harus merasa sedih atau apa, Hinata sangat bingung ketika Madara memberitahukan bahwa dirinya mengalami koma setelah insiden pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan dirinya dalam keadaan hamil muda.

Dalam hati, Hinata merasa lega dan berterima kasih pada si brengsek Sasuke karena telah menggugurkan kandungannya meski dengan ketidaksengajaan. Jujur saja, jika Hinata lebih awal mengetahui kehamilannya, wanita Hyuuga itu akan menggugurkan kandungannya sendiri.

Karena Hinata, tidak merasa siap jika dia harus mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak dalam usianya yang baru menginjak 21 tahun. Hanya tinggal menunggu satu tahun lagi dan ia bisa menyelesaikan pendidikannya.

Sampai saat kelulusan tiba, Hinata tidak ingin ada sesuatu apapun yang dapat menghalanginya meraih gelar sarjana.

Namun, Uchiha Madara, pria tua itu tampak marah kala mendengar perkataan Hinata yang tidak ingin mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak.

Pria Uchiha itu marah dan menghabisi Hinata tanpa jeda sampai pagi menjelang, dan setelahnya, Madara pergi dari mansion meninggalkan Hinata sendiri dengan kondisi yang bisa dibilang buruk.

Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan memar, bercak-bercak merah, bahkan ada luka sobekan kecil diarea bibir dan tulang selangkanya. Hinata sadar, bahwa Madara merasa kecewa dengan keputusannya dengan tidak ingin mengandung.

Namun, bukankah hubungan mereka tidak sampai sejauh itu bukan? Disini, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman ranjang yang saling menguntungkan satu sama lain. Dan Hinata merasa ada kejanggalan dengan sikap pria tua itu padanya.

***

Langit sudah lama menggelap, dan Madara belum memperlihatkan batang hidungnya di mansion. Para pelayan sudah meninggalkan Hinata beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini wanita Hyuuga itu sendiri, menunggu kepulangan Madara dengan lelah.

Makan malam yang tersaji sudah mendingin dan tampak tidak menarik lagi. Hinata menatap datar hidangan yang disiapkan juru masak, matanya terasa berat dan mulai melengket.

Tubuh Hinata menggigil, merasakan dingin yang mulai menusuk kulit putihnya. Namun wanita Hyuuga itu enggan beranjak dari kursinya, gaun tidur tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya mengakibatkan tubuhnya menggigil.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan kantuk yang menyerang Hinata tak kunjung hilang. Menyerah dengan keadaan, Hinata meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan.

Kedua matanya tertutup, pergi tidur dan sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi pria yang ia tunggu kepulangannya.

***

Madara menatap sendu kearah wanita yang kini telah terlelap diatas meja, pria tua itu melepas jas dan memakaikannya pada Hinata.

Satu kursi ia tarik dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Hinata. Madara merutuk dan mencaci dirinya sendiri kala melihat memar-memar yang tampak disekujur tubuh wanitanya yang tidak tertutup oleh gaun tidur.

Betapa bejad dan brengsek dirinya telah menyakiti Hinata sampai sejauh ini. Dirinya sama saja seperti keponakannya, Sasuke. Menyakiti Hinata layaknya binatang buas yang kesetanan.

Dadanya terasa sesak, ketika kedua manik kelamnya menangkap jejak air mata yang mengering disebelah pipi Hinata. Hinata, wanita itu menangis dan penyebabnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Madara mengusap sebelah pipi Hinata dengan lembut, satu kecupan ia berikan sebagai permintaan maaf atas pebuatan kasarnya pada Hinata.

Kedua kelopak itu bergerak, merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu dan memaksa mereka untuk membuka dan melihat apa penyebab terganggunya Hinata yang terlelap.

Madara segera bangkit dan bergegas meninggalkan Hinata. Namun, eksistensi dirinya sudah Hinata ketahui.

"Daddy?"

Tubuh tegap itu terhenti, masih enggan berbalik dan tetap memunggungi Hinata, "Daddy, kita perlu bicara."

Hinata bangkit dan menghampiri tubuh tegap Madara. Merasa tidak suka dengan pengabaian yang dilakukan pria tua itu padanya.

"Daddy, aku mohon. Kita harus bicara."

Suara serak dan terdengar lelah itu mau tidak mau memaksa Madara untuk menuruti keinginan wanitanya. Madara memang menyesal atas perbuatan kasarnya tempo hari, namun pria Uchiha itu juga tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kesal dan amarahnya pada Hinata.

Hinata menarik tangan Madara dan mendudukan pria tua itu di sofa. Kini mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan.

"Daddy, aku minta maaf. Jika apa yang aku bicarakan tempo hari mengenai aku tidak ingin mengandung, aku-"

Suara Hinata terhenti, tergantikan oleh suara pecahan gelas yang dilemparkan Madara ke lantai. Hinata menatap nyalang ke arah Madara, tidak terima dengan perlakuan pria Uchiha itu yang semena-mena.

"Daddy aku sedang bicara dan kau malah-"

"Diam Hinata!"

Sentakkan yang diberikan Madara membuat Hinata diam tidak berkutik. Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua manik yang semulanya berwarna hitam pekat berubah menjadi sedikit memerah.

Napas Madara memburu, menahan amarah yang bisa meledak kapan saja yang tentunya pasti akan melukai Hinata. Madara menggelengkan kepala lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sedikit syok.

"Kau bersikap seperti ini karena aku tidak ingin mengandung anakmu? Begitu kan, Daddy?" jeritan Hinata menggema diseluruh mansion. Lagi, langkah Madara terhenti untuk kedua kalinya malam ini.

"Seharusnya kau sadar! Aku tidak ingin mengandung, Daddy! Aku tidak ingin mengandung karena hubungan kita tidak sampai sejauh itu!"

Madara diam, mencoba mencerna maksud dari perkataan yang Hinata ucapkan.

"Kau itu sudah tua, Daddy! Seharusnya kau melamar dan menikahiku jika kau ingin aku mengandung anakmu! Daddy bodoh!"

Suara tangisan Hinata pecah, menggema menyelimuti mansion yang sepi. Hinata duduk dan menangis dengan keras sambil memeluk bantal sofa seperti anak kecil.

Hinata sadar, bahwa dirinya memang menginginkan Madara hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, dan dia tidak ingin Madara pergi suatu saat nanti meninggalkan dirinya jika Madara sudah merasa bosan pada dirinya.

Hinata tidak tahu, apakah dia mencintai Madara atu tidak. Namun, dirinya begitu menginginkan Madara seutuhnya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Merasa tidak rela jika Madara harus bersama dengan wanita lain.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh Hinata. Maafkan aku."

Madara membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Entah sejak kapan pria tua itu berada diddepan Hinata dan kini memeluk dirinya dengan begitu erat.

Ya, Madara memang bodoh. Pria tua berusia setengah abad itu begitu bodoh dan tidak menyadari keinginan terselubung dibalik Hinata yang menolak untuk mengandung benihnya.

Dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Hinata jika wanita itu mengandung sementara hubungan mereka tidak jelas. Hanya sebatas teman kencan dan teman ranjang? Mungkin itu tidak akan berpengaruh apapun baginya, tapi bagi Hinata itu akan sangat mempengaruhi kehidupannya.

"Nah Baby, hentikan tangisanmu karena besok kita akan menikah."

Tangisan Hinata terhenti, wanita Hyuuga itu melepaskan pelukan dan menatap dengan lucu kearah Madara.

"A-apa"

"Hn? Bukankah kau ingin kita menikah?"

"I-ya tapi-"

"Kita akan menikah besok. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat Uchiha kecil berlarian dirumah sepi ini."

.

.

.

 _ **TAMAT**_

 _ **Mengecewakan? Oke tak apa.**_

 _ **Terima kasih kepada kalian para readers setia yang terus mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir.**_

 _ **Akhir kata, salam hangat Hexe.**_

 _ **See you next fic**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**| Sugar Baby |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **EPILOG**_

" _ **A Wonderful Day"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala bentuk typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya.**_

 _ **Saya akan sangat senang dan mengghargai jika kalian berkenan memfollow, mereview dan memvote jika kalian menikmati setiap cerita yang saya tulis. Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Epilog ini saya persembahkan untuk readers tertjintah yang sudah setia mendukung dan mengikuti fiction Sugar Baby dari awal sampai akhir**_

 _ **Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya, karena dengan adanya dukungan dari kalian membuat cerita ini cukup sedikit menjadi bahan pembicaraan, yah meski tulisannya masih amatiran. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih dan**_

 _ **SELAMAT MEMBACA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SUGAR BABY BY HEXE**_

Sebenarnya, apa yang paling diinginkan para wanita didunia ini? Cinta kah? Kasih sayang? Harta? Jabatan? Atau bersama dengan orang-orang menyayangi mereka dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati?

Sebenarnya, wanita menginginkan itu semua. Bisa hidup senang, hidup mewah, dan memiliki status sosial yang tinggi agar dihormati didepan masyarakat banyak. Wanita ingin dimanja, dihargai, dan dilindungi oleh orang yang mereka cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

Begitu pula dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Wanita yang kini berusia 27 tahun itu menginginkan dan memimpikan itu semua. Tumbuh dan besar di sebuah panti asuhan membuat dirinya tidak bisa merasakan kehidupan anak-anak pada umumnya. Dia di didik untuk menjadi sosok yang mandiri dan tidak menggantungkan diri pada siapapun.

Berusaha menanggung biaya hidup sendiri sejak meninggalkan panti asuhan, bersekolah sambil bekerja paruh waktu dan belajar dengan giat agar mendapatkan beasiswa di Universitasnya kelak.

Manis dan pahitnya kehidupan sudah Hinata rasakan disepanjang hidupnya.

Hingga pada saatnya ia bertemu dengan Tobirama Senju, sosok pria yang mengubah kehidupan melaratnya menjadi mewah layaknya orang kaya pada umumnya. Namun, kekayaan dan kemegahan yang didapatnya berdampak pada pergaulan sosialnya.

Dirinya dijauhi dan dikucilkan di lingkungan masyarakat karena status dirinya sebagai wanita simpanan pria tua kaya raya. Tentu saja, hal itu sangat tidak disukai para isteri yang takut jika suami mereka juga ikut menjadi incaran si nakal Hyuuga.

Namun Hinata yang sudah terlanjur kedalam jurang menyakitkan namun menyenangkan itu hanya mengabaikan mereka yang selalu mengunjingkan dirinya dengan terang-terangan.

Hinata tidak peduli dengan cacian dan makian yang mereka berikan padanya. Wanita Hyuuga itu terus maju dan melanjutkan kehidupannya senormal mungkin. Menghabiskan uang dengan cara berbelanja dan jalan-jalan adalah hal yang menyenangkan daripada sibuk mendekati seseorang untuk dijadikannya sebagai teman.

Alih-alih mencari seseorang untuk berbagi ceritanya, Hinata semakin menjauh dan menutup diri dari orang-orang yang berusaha mendekatinya. Bukan dia tidak mau, hanya saja Hinata takut jika suatu saat nanti orang itu akan berbalik menghianatinya dan menghina dirinya seperti yang orang lain lakukan pada dirinya.

 _ **SUGAR BABY**_

Bertemu dengan Uchiha Madara adalah hal yang paling tidak diduga dalam hidupnya. Hinata yang awalnya merasa benci dengan nama Uchiha karena keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu saja mencari ulah dengan dirinya.

Pria arogan itu selalu berkata kejam dan menghinanya dengan terang-terangan bahkan didepan umum. Hal itu membuat Hinata menghindari dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan pria Uchiha manapun.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Ketika dirinya ingin menjerat dan merayu Hatake Kakashi disebuah hotel kenamaan, dirinya malah bertemu dengan Madara yang pada saat itu dengan gambalngnya menunjukkan rasa tertariknya pada Hinata.

Pertemuan pertama mereka didalam elevator sekaligus cumbuan pria jangkung itu padanya membuat Hinata meleleh seketika. Bibir pria itu yang berwarna kecokelatan dan sedikit tebal, rambut jabriknya yang halus, juga garis wajahnya yang _manly_ membuat Hinata terpesona.

Jangan lupakan tubuh kekarnya yang seksi, kedua bahunya yang lebar, juga dadanya yang sangat keras menambah kesan gagah sesungguhnya dari seorang pria.

Hinata sangat menikmati percintaan pertama mereka, Hinata tidak menyangka jika Madara yang pada saat itu berusia pertengahan abad bisa membuat dirinya meleleh sepenuhnya didalam rengkuhan pria tua itu.

Sentuhan dan cumbuannya yang begitu menggetarkan seluruh tubuh Hinata membuat dirinya tidak bisa beralih dari sentuhan Madara pada dirinya. Hinata menginginkan sentuhan Madara sepenuhnya, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan wanita itu mendapatkannya, Hinata mendapatkan Madara seutuhnya. Bahkan pria itu sebenarnya sangat menggilai dirinya jika Hinata ingin tahu.

Madara sudah jatuh pada pesonanya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka dan Hinata tidak menyadari dengan kenyataan itu.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, Hinata sangat senang dengan keberadaan Madara dalam hidupnya. Pria tua itu memberikan apa yang Hinata inginkan. Apapun, Madara memberikan dirinya apapun yang Hinata minta.

Dan fakta itu membuat Hinata semakin jatuh cinta pada Madara tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri.

Hingga saat itu tiba, saat dimana dirinya terbaring koma karena ulah Uchiha Sasuke, yang notabennya adalah keponakan dari pria yang dicintainya melukai dirinya dengan tidak manusiawi dan tidak bermoral.

Uchiha Sasuke memperkosa dirirnya di mansion Madara, dan hal itu membuat janin yang tidak Hinata ketahui dalam rahimnya harus keguguran akibat aksi brutal yang dilakukan Sasuke pada dirinya.

Hinata pikir Uchiha Sasuke memang sudah gila. Pria itu terobsesi pada dirinya hingga nekat melakukan hal keji dan rendahan seperti itu pada dirinya.

Dan saat itulha Hinata melihat sosok Madara yang lain. Madara yang begitu mencintai dirinya dan bukan karena gairah dan nafsu semata. Pria tua itu jatuh cinta padanya, bahkan berniat untuk membuat dirinya mengandung anak pria tua itu dalam rahimnya.

Hinata yang pada waktu itu menolak dengan keinginan Madara yang ingin memiliki seorang anak membuat pria tua itu marah dan menjauhi dirinya beberapa hari.

Hinata tidak suka dengan hal itu, dirinya merasa kesepian dan sakit hati dengan perlakuan Madara yang mendiamkan dirinya begitu saja. Sikap pria tua itu juga sangat dingin dan mengancam. Bahkan Madara tidak pulang ke mansionnya sendiri.

Setelah perdebatan alot diantara keduanya, akhirnya Madara mengerti keinginan dirinya akan hubungan yang sesungguhnya dan bukan sekedar teman kenjang dan partner ranjang semata. Karena jujur saja, Hinata memang sangat menginginkan ikatan pernikahan yang sah dan resmi dengan Madara.

Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan jika Madara pergi dan menghilang didalam kehidupannya. Mungkin dirinya akan merana seumur hidupnya, karena Hinata sangat menginginkan Madara untuk dirinya dan untuk hidupnya.

 _ **SUGAR BABY**_

Hinata menatap sayang kearah bingkai foto besar yang terpajang dengan indah diatas tungku perampian, bingkai foto yang berisikan keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia. Keluarga yang sangat diimpikan dirinya sejak kecil, keluarga yang membuat hidupnya menjadi beratus bahkan berjuta kali lipat membuat dirinya merasa bahagia dan dicintai dengan sepenuhnya.

Didalam foto itu, tampak dirinya yang memakai gaun hitam panjang dan bertali, Madara yang mengenakan setelan jas Hitam juga ketiga anak lelaki _Triplets_ atau kembar tiga yang tampak lucu dengan setelan jas mini yang sama dengan yang Madara kenakan. Bedanya, ketiga jagoannya memakai dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah khas Uchiha.

Hinata sangat senang dan bersyukur bisa melahirkan mereka bertiga kedunia, keberadaan mereka bertiga membuat hidup Hinata terasa sempurna seutuhnya. Bahkan Madara tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah memberi pria tua itu tiga anak kembar sekaligus.

Hinata tampak terkekeh, mengingat kejadian lima tahun lalu saat dirinya melahirkan. Madara, suami tuanya itu tampak kalut dan ketakutan seperti remaja yang baru saja menghamili seorang gadis. Uchiha Madara tampak gusar dan frustrasi, karena pria itu menghawatirkan kondisi dirinya yang akan melahirkan tiga bayi sekaligus.

Bahkan keluarga Uchiha yang lain memarahi suaminya yang tampak berlebihan dan malah memperkeruh keadaan dengan reaksinya yang berlebihan. Beberapa perawat yang membantu persalinannya mengeluh karena Madara terus menggangu konsentrasi mereka dalam persalinan.

Dan pada akhirnya, dokter Tsunade menyeret Madara agar keluar dari ruang bersalin. Tentu saja Madara tidak menurut dan diam begitu saja. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menyadarkan Madara yang sedang kalut dan bertingkah seperti orang tidak waras.

Hingga pada akhirnya Uchiha Tengu lah yang membuat pria tua itu diam dan menunggu dengan tenang dikursi tunggu lorong rumah sakit. Sungguh, mertua Hinata memarahi suaminya itu seperti seorang ayah yang memarahi anak remajanya yang nakal.

Bahkan Sakura dan Naruto menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat aksi uring-uringan dari Madara. Uchiha Fugaku yang mentertawakan Madara, juga Sasuke yang mengejek pamannya yang super _overprotektive_ jika sudah menyangkut dengan Hinata.

Hinata juga ingat, ketika ketiga bayi laki-lakinya lahir dengan sehat dan menangis dengan kencang. Madara menerobos masuk dan langsung menggendong salah satu bayinya dilengan pria itu yang kekar.

Madara menitikan air mata bahagia sambil berkata, _"Lihat, sayang. Mereka sudah lahir dan sangat miirp denganku."_ dengan tangisan dan kekehan bahagia, Madara kembali menggendong kedua bayinya yang lain secara bergantian.

" _Oh, Uchiha Hinata. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, terima kasih."_ Waktu itu Madara mencium bibir Hinata dengan sayang, mengecup keningnya dan kening ketiga bayi mereka dengan sayang.

" _Aku akan menamai mereka Izuna untuk putera sulungku, Shisui untuk yang kedua, dan Arata untuk yang terakhir."_

Hinata tampak menitikan air mata mengingat itu semua, dirinya sangat bersyukur bisa hidup dan dicintai oleh Madara berserta keluarga besar suaminya yang lain.

Pria itu sudah memberikan apa yang Hinata mimpikan selama ini. Harta, status sosial, cinta dan kasih sayang, bahkan sebuah keluarga.

 _ **SUGAR BABY**_

Hinata menyeka air mata yang sempat keluar dari kedua manik _amethyst_ nya. Suara ketiga putera mereka terdengar melengking memanggil dirinya. Mereka sudah pulang, pikirnya. Madara sudah pulang, suaminya menjemput ketiga puteranya dari mansion utama Uchiha, mansion dimana Uchiha Tengu tinggal, kediaman mertuanya.

Sekarang sudah memasuki musim salju dan sebentar lagi Natal. Cuaca yang sangat dingin memaksa dirinya untuk menyuruh Madara menjemput ketiga puteranya lebih awal, karena Hinata tidak ingin jika ketiga puteranya demam atau terserang flu jika terlalu lama berada diluar.

Karena jika sudah berada di mansion utama Uchiha, mereka selalu dimanjakan oleh kakeknya itu, termasuk diijinkan bermain salju ditaman mansion. Tentu saja Hinata tidak ingin ketiga puteranya terlalu berlama-lama berada dibawah guyuran salju. Hal itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan mereka yang masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan.

Hinata keluar dari ruangan santai, menuju ruang tengah dan menyambut keempat lelaki yang paling dicintainya.

Uchiha Shisui berlari kearahnya dengan kedua tangan balita itu yang dibentangkan, Hinata memeluk anak keduanya itu dan menggendongnya. Sementara si sulung Izuna menjinjitkan kedua kakinya untuk mencium pipi Hinata yang kini berjongkok, dan si bungsu Arata sudah terlelap digendongan Madara.

Hinata kembali berdiri dan menerima kecupan sayang dari suaminya.

"Bagaimana kabar Ayah?"

"Ayah sangat sehat, bahkan beliau terlihat sangat senang bermain dengan ketiga cucunya."

Hinata tersenyum dengan manis, "Ayo anak-anak. Waktunya tidur, sekarang sudah pukul delapan. Lihat, adik kalian Arata juga sudah tidur."

Uchiha Shisui terlihat merenggut, tampaknya putera keduanya itu belum merasa mengantuk.

" _Mommy,_ Shisui belum mengantuk."

Hinata menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar penuturan puteranya itu, Shisui menguap penuh saat sesudah berbicara seperti itu pada Hinata.

"Shisui, dengarkan apa kata _Mommy._ "

Shisui tampak mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya, putera kedua mereka cenderung bersifat seperti Hinata. Sementara Izuna dan Arata sepenuhnya mewarisi apa yang Madara miliki. Rambut, mata, bahkan sifat mereka seperti Madara. Yang membedakan hanyalah senyum mereka yang lebih mirip dengan Hinata.

" _Daddy,_ aku akan tidur. Tapi _Daddy_ harus berjanji akan memberikanku adik perempuan yang cantik."

Hinata tergelak, mendengar penuturan si sulung yang berbicara dengan mudahnya. Diliriknya Madara dengan penuh selidik, merasa semua ini berasal dari ulah suaminya yang semena-mena.

Madara tampak menyeringai kearahnya, "Baiklah jagoan. _Daddy_ akan memberikanmu adik permepuan yang cantik."

Izuna tersenyum tipis. Astaga, Hinata tidak menyangka jika putera sulungnya itu ternyata sudah memiliki pemikiran seperti orang dewasa. Dengan tenang, Izuna berjalan mendahului mereka menuju kamar mereka dilantai dua. Menaiki tangga dengan langkah tenang dengan kedua tangan kecilnya yang dimasukan kesaku mantel bulunya.

" _Daddy,_ apa yang kau ajarkan pada puteraku, hm?"

Madara terkekeh, mereka berjalan mengikuti langkah Izuna menuju lantai dua. Segera menidurkan Arata dan Shisui yang kini ikut terlelap digendongan Hinata seperti Arata yang terlelap digendongan Madara.

 _ **SUGAR BABY**_

Hinata menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, saat dimana dirinya dipeluk dengan sayang oleh Madara. Kini, mereka sedang duduk didepan tungku perampian yang menyala untuk menghangatkan ruangan.

Ketiga putera mereka sudah tidur, kini mereka menikmati saat-saat dimana mereka bisa bermesraan. Karena jujur saja, sejak kehadiran si kembar tiga, waktu mereka untuk bermesraan sangatlah terbatas.

Madara dengan kesibukannya mengurus perusahaan dan Hinata yang sibuk mengurus ketiga puteranya yang nakal bukan main. Namun mereka berdua sangat menikmati saat dimana mereka disibukkan oleh ketiga putera mereka.

Madara merengkuh tubuh Hinata dari belakang, mereka duduk berdua dikursi berlengan dan panjang yang menampung dua orang. Madara meletakan kedua tangannya untuk melilit perut Hinata yang datar, sementara dagu pria tua itu tumpukan diatas kepala Hinata.

Dengan lembut, Madara mulai menciumi puncak kepala Hinata, kedua telapak tangannya mulai merayap, mengelus dan menyentuh apa yang bisa mereka sentuh. Hinata mendesah tertahan kala lidah basah suaminya itu menyapu bagian belakang daun telinganya.

Madara sudah keras, dan Hinata dapat merasakan gairah suaminya yang mengeras itu dibelakang tubuhnya. Hinata menikmati cumbuan yang dilakukan suaminya itu, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendesah dan menerima apa yang Madara berikan padanya.

Dengan perlahan, Madara menarik sisi kepala Hinata agar menoleh kearahnya. Madara meraup bibir Hinata dengan lembut, memberikan sentuhan dan lumatan yang sangat menggairahkan.

Hinata mengerang dan mendesah dalam ciumannya, dengan tidak sabar, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan duduk diatas kedua paha suaminya. Kembali saling memangut, lidah mereka bertautan dengan mesra,

"Oh, Hinata."

Hinata meremas surai panjang suaminya dengan lembut, mulut Madara kini menjelajah bagian leher dan semakin turun kearah dadanya yang sedikit membusung. Dilepasnya blus hitam yang Hinata kenakan, Madara langsung memasukkan puncak yang tampak memerah itu kedalam mulutnya dan sesekali menggigitinya.

"Oh, Madara. Emh,,"

Hinata menggerakan pinggulnya, bagian tubuh Madara sudah mengeras dengan sempurna dan Hinata bisa merasakan itu dengan sangat jelas. Madara menggeram, merasakan gerakan pinggul Hinata yang menggoda dirinya.

Dengan kepiawaiannya, Madara memposisikan Hinata diatas dirinya dengan sempurna. Tentu saja dirinya sudah melucuti seluruh kain yang menutupi tubuh isteri tercintanya. Kini mereka sama-sama telanjang, bercinta diatas kursi santai dan didepan tungku perampian yang menyala.

Dengan gerakan mantap, Madara mendudukan Hinata dan dirinya berhasil memasuki Hinata dengan perlahan. Memasuki selubung hangat dan basah milik isteri yang membuat dirinya candu dan gila.

Madara membantu gerakan naik-turun yang dilakukan Hinata. Kedua telapak tangannya mencengkram lembut kedua sisi pinggang Hinata yang ramping. Dengan napas terengah dan terputus-putus, Hinata mendesah lirih sambil menatap sayu kearah suaminya.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Madara meraih mulut Hinata dengan mulutnya, membawa wanita itu kedalam ciuman panjang yang menggebu.

Mereka terus bergerak bersama, saling meraba, saling mengecup sambil mendesahkan nama mereka satu sama lain.

"Hinata, oh sayangku."

"Yha, Madara. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Akhirnya, mereka mencapai puncak bersama, dengan kedua tubuh mereka yang bergetar merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada habisnya. Madara mengecup kening Hinata, membisikan kalimat yang sangat Hinata sukai dari pria tua itu padanya.

Satu kata yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, satu kata yang membuat hatinya merasakan euforia kebahagiaan yang tidak terbatas, satu kata yang membuat dirinya bertambah mencintai pria tu itu.

"Uchiha Hinata, Aku mencintaimu."

Dan beginilah akhirnya, akhir dari petualangan Hyuuga Hinata seorang _Sugar Baby_ yang berakhir dan jatuh dalam pelukan Uchiha Madara. Pria tua yang telah memberikan segala yang diinginkannya didunia, pria yang mendedikasikan hidupnya hanya untuk Hinata, tentunya bagi ketiga puteranya juga.

Bahkan mungkin, bagi calon janin yang akan tumbuh didalam rahimnya. Hinata berdoa dengan penuh harap didalam hatinya yang terdalam, agar dirinya dan Madara diberikan seorang bayi perempuan cantik yang bisa melengkapi keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TAMAT**_


End file.
